<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ha eddig nem ölték meg egymást, most már nem fogják by nayrria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944300">ha eddig nem ölték meg egymást, most már nem fogják</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria'>nayrria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Asphyxiation, Blood and Injury, Established Kylo Ren/Rey, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Healing, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, POV Multiple, Poe needs a drink, Possessive Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Rain, Rey Needs A Hug, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"– Csak megijesztettem. Elvettem az ételét. Megfogtam. Az akarata ellenére felemeltem. Az összes bűnt elkövettem, amit macskák ellen el lehet."</p><p>Azaz:<br/>Hux életében egy dolog állandó: hogy Millicent mindig elveszik.<br/>Továbbá Kylo Ren és Rey rendkívül rosszul titkolóznak, Millicent pedig elveszik. Tessalie, a porg is felbukkan (aki canon, és a legcanonabb az egész dologban).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Az Anonim Meme áprilisi klisé bingója alapján: Klisék:  Egészségügyi karantén, JOKER: összezárva állatokkal, Közös titok, Közös projekt, Táv-meeting, Természeti katasztrófa, céges parti</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Nem vagy beoltva? Te? Pedig azt hittem, hogy az Arkanison van egészségügyi ellátás. – A kis lázadó lány meg sem próbálta leplezni a döbbenetét. Hux még nem döntötte el, hogy melyikük az elviselhetetlenebb: ez a lány, a kicsi, guberáló patkány, a Legfőbb Vezér vagy egy csapat, éhes porg.</p><p>– Én nem kaptam – felelte Hux. Nem fogja a fiatalkorát pont ezzel a kis mitugrásszal megbeszélni. Mással sem, de a kis lázadónak legalább nem voltak meg a módszerei, hogy kiszedje a kívánt gondolatot a fejéből, mint Kylo Rennek, és annak a sehonnai patkánynak.</p><p>A lázadó lány felhorkantott.</p><p>A sehonnai patkány azért mégis jobb volt. Az legalább egyszer megverte Kylo Rent (mondjuk többször nem tudta), és ez mégiscsak értékelnivaló teljesítmény volt, főleg úgy, hogy a lány harmadakkora volt, mint Ren, bár az is igaz, hogy Ren akkor éppen haldoklott a havon.</p><p>Sajnos Ren még elvérezni sem tudott rendesen.</p><p>Ha elvérzett volna akkor szépen, békében, már senki nem emlékezne a nevére, sisakjára, legfeljebb az emlékezetesebb dührohamaira. De életben maradt, és Hux nem foglalhatta el a trónt, bár ezt még meg tudta volna emészteni. Nem Ren erőssége volt a diplomácia, így a vezérkar ülései egyszerre jelentettek fenyegetést és szórakozást.</p><p>Azt már nehezebben fogadta el, hogy elküldték ebbe a nyomorúságos galaxisszéli bolygóra, ahol hőség volt, forró szél, és nagyon finomszemű homok.</p><p>Meg betegségek. Mint például a homokláz.</p><p>Ráadásul azért küldte el, hogy felügyelje az újjáépítést, meghallgassa a jelentkező problémákat, és ha kell rögtön döntsön egy pénzügyi keretről, amivel megsegíthetik a bolygó lakosságát. Hux nem igazán értette, hogy miért pont őt választotta. Mindenki jobb lett volna a feladatra. A kis lázadó viszont lelkes volt, és magas hangon csivitelt a vezetőségével, míg neki fájt a feje.</p><p>Amiről azóta kiderült, hogy a homokláz első tünete.</p><p>Hux jobb halántékában lüktetett egy ér. Ez is tünet vajon? A tesztek kimutatták a betegség jelenlétét a szervezetében, aztán a porfészek vékony, banthaképű orvosa széttárta a kezét, és azt mondta, hogy erre nincs gyógymód, de ne aggódjon, mert a dologtalan, humanoid férfiak halálozási rátája meglehetősen alacsony.</p><p>A bőre forró volt, szinte izzott az érintése alatt. Izzadtságcseppek gyülekeztek a tarkóján és a homloka vonalában.</p><p>– Jól vagy? – A kis lázadó most már kimondottan aggodalmasan nézett rá. <em>Aggodalmasan?</em> Magasabb lehet a láza, mint gondolta.</p><p>Nem túl nagy meggyőződéssel, de bólintott egyet.</p><p>– A homokláz nagyon veszélyes – jegyezte meg a lány. – Bár az is igaz, hogy csak azokra, akik alultápláltak, terhesek, vagy akik túl sokat dolgoznak, és ezért kimerültek, de te gondolom, egyik csoportba sem tartozol.</p><p>– Tudod mennyit dolgoztam az utóbbi két hónapban, hogy legyen valami terv is a béketárgyalások utáni időszakra?</p><p>– Mint én, vagy Rey, vagy Poe vagy Kylo Ren. Például, nem neked köszönhetjük, hogy az új alkotmányba bekerült a rabszolgatartást tiltó paragrafus is – vágott vissza a lány. <em>Rose.</em> Meg kéne tanulnia a nevét.</p><p>– Hanem Rennek, akit csak a szerencse választ el attól, hogy teljesen megőrüljön? Ne lepődj meg, ha kiderül, hogy nem az a jó szíve vezette.</p><p>– Be kéne számolnunk nekik.</p><p>– Meg is köszönöd neki?</p><p>– Nem. Benne van a programunkban, hogy rendszeresen be kell jelentkeznünk, várják, hogy összegezzük a tapasztalatainkat.</p><p>Hux fújt egyet.</p><p>– Én beteg vagyok, de bízom benne, hogy ezt te is meg tudod oldani.</p><p>– Remélem, van nálad két hétre olvasnivaló. Vagy munka. – Rose összehúzta a szemét. – Ha már olyan büszke vagy rá.</p><p>Nem válaszolt. Kimondottan szédült, és égni kezdett a szeme mögött valami. Hux nem szerette a sebezhetőséget. A gyengeséget, amit el kell tiporni.</p><p>– Mondhattad volna, hogy nem vagy beoltva homokláz ellen. Itt folyamatosan vannak újabb és újabb járványkitörések – magyarázta Rose, de Hux nem igazán akarta tudni, hogy hány áldozata lett a kórnak.</p><p>Le akart feküdni. Körbenézett a szobában. Az ágyat fel kellene ajánlania a lánynak, ezzel máris udvariasabb lenne a nőkkel, mint az apja volt, de olyan nagyon le akart ülni, vagy inkább feküdni.</p><p>Csak egy kicsit leül, kinyújtóztatja a lábát, és várja, hogy jobban legyen.</p><p>– Te meg itt ülsz velem a karanténban. Ez bosszantó kicsit, nem?</p><p>– Ez csak biztonsági intézkedés. Be vagyok oltva.</p><p>Hux bólintott. Nem volt kedve beszélni, mintha a nyelv mozgatása túl nagy munkával járt volna.</p><p>– Feküdj le kicsit! – utasította a kis lázadó, és Hux egy pillanatra megengedte magának, hogy élvezze a hangját: kedves volt, a mosolya még most is átszűrődött rajta. – Próbálj meg aludni, az segít.</p><p>Hux később ébredt kiszáradt szájjal, sajgó fejjel, és kicserepesedett ajkakkal. Körök ugráltak a szeme körül.</p><p>Valami recsegett, mintha valami régi, kommunikációs eszközt használtak volna hozzá, de Hux egyik álomból a másikba zuhant. Az egyikben Ren kergette őt az égnek emelt Millicenttel, a másikban mindenhonnan Millicent bámulta pislogás nélkül.</p><p>Belekapaszkodott Rose kezébe. Hideg volt. Jó. A homlokára tette, hogy hűtse magát.</p><p>– Millicent! – krákogta. – A macskám. Szólnom kell Rennek, hogy nézzen rá néha.</p><p>– Mindjárt szólhatsz neki – csitította Rose, és valahogy jólesett, hogy nincs egyedül, hogy valaki törődik vele.</p><p>Ez kellemetlen volt.</p><p>Még annál is kellemetlenebb, amikor a lázadó lány végül meglengette előtte a tűt, és megkérte, hogy tolja le a gatyáját.</p><p>– Csak ide tudom beadni – mentegetőzött a lány, miután lekente valami szúrós szagú fertőtlenítővel a fehér hátsóját.</p><p>Hux beharapta a száját, és összességében büszke volt magára, hogy csak kicsit nyögött fel, aztán felrángatta magára az alsónadrágját. Ennyire azért még nem volt mindegy. Legalább hadd maradjon egy kis méltósága.</p><p>A legjobb az volt, ahogy Rose hűvös keze a homlokát simogatta, és Hux engedte a szemét megpihenni.</p><p>*</p><p>Hux macskája természetesen gyűlölte őt, de a hideg, távolságtartó utálatot időközben felcserélte arra, hogy életének minden pillanatát megnehezítse. Millicent nem evett rendesen, ráadásul imádott elszökni.</p><p>Kylo Ren az elmúlt három napot azzal töltötte, hogy olyan helyekről szedte le és ki a macskát, ahol nem volt helye, és külön szakácsot bízott meg, hogy elkészítse Millicent ételét. Nem mintha Millicent bármit hajlandó lett volna megenni.</p><p>Legszívesebben megdermesztette volna azt a dögöt az Erővel, és utána megmutatni Huxnak, de mégis tartózkodott tőle.</p><p>Rey nem lenne egészen boldog, mert kedvelte a macskát, és a macska rejtélyes módon viszonozta az érzelmeit.</p><p>Jelenleg az ágyán, vagyis <em>valamelyikük</em> ágyán ült, a köztük feszülő kötelék elmosta a két hely közötti határokat.</p><p>– Sajnálom, hogy nem lehetsz itt – jegyezte meg Rey, és közben Millicent állát vakarta. A vörös bunda az ujjához simult. Kylo Ren lerázta magáról a hirtelen feltámadó, torkot maró féltékenységet.</p><p>Felült mellé az ágyra, és keresztbe tette a lábát, mintha meditációra készülne.</p><p>A térde Rey csupasz combjához ért. Meglepte, hogy szisszen fel a lány, mintha belenyúlt volna a tűzbe.</p><p>– Nincs sok időnk – suttogta Rey. Már nem simogatta a macskát. A figyelme már teljesen az övé volt. Kylo mosolygott, és a köztük lévő kötelék duruzsolt. – Nem tudom, meddig tart ki a kötés, és nem szeretnék úgy járni, mint a múltkor.</p><p>– Hiányoztam?</p><p>Rey felnyögött.</p><p>Egyre önelégültebben vigyorgott, aztán valami megváltozott az Erőben. A vérszomjas dög Rey vékony csuklójába harapott, aki feljajdult, de Millicent nem engedte el a zsákmányát.</p><p>– Féltékeny vagy, igaz? – mormolta Rey Hux macskájának, aki erre dorombolni kezdett. <em>A szemtelen állat!</em> – Nem hagyod, hogy mással foglalkozzak.</p><p>– Ha tudtam volna, hogy ilyen nagy hatással van rád, akkor rád dobtam volna, amikor először találkoztunk.</p><p>Rey nevetett, a szemében egy másik szobában gyújtott tűz tükröződött. Szeplői felerősödtek a lángoktól. Arca kipirult.</p><p>– Ha nem zavarod le a macskát, én fogom. – Ben közelebb húzódott, hüvelykjével végigsimított Rey állán, mutatóujjával az ajkán. – <em>Most!</em></p><p>Millicent fújt rá, de Rey hátraszegte a fejét, és nem számított semmilyen macska, vagy Hux, csak Rey szégyenlős csókja.</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Bár valószínűleg csak a megaláztatás miatt, a feneke még mindig fájt az injekciótól, de azért ez nem az a pillanat volt, hogy meg akarja kérni Rose-t, hogy ugyan nézze már meg, hogy begyulladt-e, vagy valami.</p><p>Órákon át simogatta a homlokát, borogatta, amikor kellett, hogy tudjon pihenni. Nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon neki, köszönje meg, viszonozza? Ígérje meg, hogy… mit is?</p><p>Soha nem volt vele senki kedves. Nem tudta, hogy kell.</p><p>A félelmet ismerte.</p><p>Rose kicsomagolta a nem túl biztató, és nem is finom tápanyagkockákat, aztán felé nyújtott egyet.</p><p>– Nincs más – mondta Rose, amikor Hux fintorgott a barna ételdarabokra. – Ezeken nőttem fel. Egy hétig te is kibírod.</p><p>Hux bólintott, aztán csak rágta és rágta, de valahogy csak még szárazabb lett, és vizet kellett hozzá innia, hogy kiöblítse a szájából a maró, sós ízt.</p><p>– Te komolyan ezt etted?</p><p>– A semminél jobb volt. – Rose kihívóan pillantott rá, és Hux egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy el fogja sírni, hogy mennyire rossz volt, és hogy ő ezt úgysem bírná ki, vagy tudná elképzelni, de Rose nem mondott ilyesmit, csak pislogott rá, aztán hirtelen megfogta a kezét.</p><p>Hux úgy bámult összefonódó ujjaikra, mintha képzelődne.</p><p>– Meg fogsz gyógyulni – mondta halkan Rose, a hangja ellágyult. Elpirult.</p><p><em>Ostoba, érzelgős lázadók</em>, gondolta Hux, de nem tudta kimondani.</p><p>– Megszereltem, most már használhatod, akárkit akarsz hívni.</p><p>Hux előbb megpróbált rácsatlakozni a saját szobájára, hogy ellenőrizhesse Millicentet, de nem volt kapcsolat. Az Első Rend rendszerein belülről lehetett csak látni a felvételt. Nem véletlenül, biztonsági okokból.</p><p>Ki kell találnia valamit, de addig is…</p><p>Hux sóhajtott, és egy sor biztonsági kód kíséretében felhívta a Legfőbb Vezért.</p><p>– Sajnálom, hogy nem mehetsz ki.</p><p>– Nem félek tőle – felelte Rose.</p><p>Határozott kijelentése ellenére a lány ugrott egyet, amikor Kylo Ren holója betöltötte a szobát. Bár az igaz, hogy Hux is majdnem ugrott egyet, mert a Legfőbb Vezér meglehetősen mérgesnek tűnt.</p><p>Épp öltözködhetett, amikor kereste, mert egy kigombolt, fekete ingben állt előttük. A nadrágja sem volt begombolva, a nyakán karmolásnyom vöröslött, ami nem származhatott Millicenttől, ahhoz nem volt elég vékony, de volt nála fegyver: a kezében egy vele, nagyjából egy méretű botot tartott.</p><p>Hux a lőfegyverekhez értett, a többit barbárnak tartotta, de ez egy különösen barbár darab volt. Pont, mint az a kis sivatagi patkány.</p><p>Rose felszisszent mellette.</p><p>– Hogy került hozzád?</p><p>– Megzavartam valamit? – kérdezte Hux ugyanabban a pillanatban. Ha a lázadók nem tudtak Rey és a Legfőbb Vezér románcáról, akkor nem ő fogja felvilágosítani őket.</p><p>Kylo Ren vicsorgott. Vajon tud a távolból fojtogatni az Erővel, mint Snoke?</p><p>Hux hátralépett. Rose viszont nem. A botot bámulta, aztán a sebhelyes arcot, a kegyetlen mosolyt. A karmolásnyomot a nyakán.</p><p>– Mit csináltál Reyjel?</p><p><em>Ezek szerint valamennyit azért mégis tudott kettejükről. </em>Hux elfojtott egy mosolyt.</p><p>Kylo Ren kajánul vigyorgott. Megforgatta a botot, ami aztán eltűnt a kezéből. Hux majdnem a földre köpött babonából, és még sosem örült ennyire, hogy még két hétig kell morabandi homokláz karanténban ücsörögnie. Addig sem látja a Legfőbb Vezért.</p><p>Bár Kylo Ren mostanában tényleg jobb lett, de Hux igazán nem volt felkészülve új varázstrükkökre. A régieket sem szokta meg, és nem is szerette.</p><p>– Nem tudtam, hogy tárgyalsz az Ellenállás képviselőjével, amíg nem vagyok ott.</p><p>– Mert nem is tárgyalok vele.</p><p>Rose élesen szívta be a levegőt, és Hux megengedett magának egy pillantást a lány irányába. Kicsi öklét összeszorította, és egy pillanatra sem vette le a szemét Kylo Ren frissebb sebéről.</p><p>– Pedig érdekes tárgyalás lenne – szúrta közbe Hux. – A kis roncsvadász biztosan<em> megdönthetetlen</em> tényekkel és érvekkel áll elő.</p><p>A pillantás, amit kapott… Hux hirtelen hálát érzett a kis, sivatagi patkány iránt, hogy létezik, és önként fekszik a Legfőbb Vezér alá, mert már kevesebbért látott valakit megfulladni.</p><p>– Nincs semmi baja – válaszolt végül Kylo Ren Rose-nak.</p><p>– Az ilyeneket nem azok szerzik, akik nem okoznak másoknak fájdalmat – szűkült össze Rose szép, mandulavágású szeme. A mellkasa fel-le emelkedett a haragtól és az aggodalomtól.</p><p>Hux megérintette puha, pici kezét.</p><p>– Vagy csak <em>jól</em> okoznak fájdalmat – felelte Kylo Ren pislogás nélkül, mire Hux kezdte <em>még</em> kényelmetlenebbül érezni magát.</p><p>Rose a géphez lépett, és Hux már szólni akart, hogy pont a macskájáról nem tudott meg semmit, de csak egy újabb holokép jelent meg a szobában.</p><p>A kis patkány előttük hasalt, egy nagyon vékony, nagyon átlátszó, fekete tunikában, ami kellemesen tapadt a fenekére.</p><p>Hux nyelt egyet, és még időben száműzte a fejéből ezt a gondolatot, mielőtt a Legfőbb Vezér kiszagolhatta volna, hogy mire is vetemedett. Ren egyébként teljesen megdermedt, az arcizmai megfeszültek.</p><p>– Rey.</p><p>A kis patkány Renre mosolygott, Hux látta már párszor, de még mindig megdöbbent. Mert ki az, aki önszántából ilyen boldog, ha megjelenik előtte a Legfőbb Vezér?</p><p>Aztán Rey felült, megigazította a haját, hogy a nyakát takarja. Sértetlennek tűnt. Maga alá húzta a lábát, és integetett Rose-nak, aki egészen megkönnyebbültnek tűnt.</p><p>– Rose! Végre! Máris végeztetek? – Ezek szerint Rose nem küldött nekik tegnap jelentést?</p><p>– Itt ragadtunk – Rose Huxra mutatott –, kiderült róla, hogy nincs beoltva homokláz ellen. Szóval egészségügyi karantén, két hét.</p><p>– Remélem, jól fogjátok magatokat érezni. Majd elszámolom szabadságnak – mondta szárazon Kylo Ren.</p><p>Hux ökle összeszorult.</p><p>A kis patkány köhögéssel álcázta a nevetését. Nagyon rosszul.</p><p>Rose utána beszámolt a morabandi helyzetről, hogy milyen fejlesztések lennének szükségesek. Lenyűgöző volt. Fejből mondott mindent, és jegyzetek nélkül is értelmes, pergő mondatokban beszélt, és egyáltalán nem félt.</p><p>Ez különösen tetszett. Nem tetszett, csak érdekes fejlemény volt.</p><p>Hux azon kapta magát, hogy élvezi Rose lendületét, még úgy is, hogy ott állt mellette, amikor ezek az infók elhangoztak, akkor bezzeg unatkozott.</p><p>Kylo Ren hallgatta Rose-t, de nem szakította félbe. A kis patkány meg néha beszúrt egy érdeklődő hümmögést, talán azért, hogy bátorítsa a lázadó lányt. Néha azonban oldalra fordult, mintha hallgatózott volna.</p><p>Biztos izgalmasabb dolgok történtek az oldalán, mint az övéken, ami őszintén szólva nem volt nagy teljesítmény.</p><p>– Tessalie! – kiáltott fel rémülten a kis patkány. – Mennem kell, majd elmondod, mi volt még? – A mondat végét már Kylo Rennek mondta, aki alig észrevehetően biccentett. Rey meg sem várta a választ, felugrott, majd kirohant a képből.</p><p>Rose összerezzent Hux mellett.</p><p>– Ki az a Tessalie?</p><p>– Egy porgfi – mondta Rose.</p><p>– Rey kedvenc porgja – felelte Kylo Ren.</p><p>Hux tátott szájjal bámult rá, oldalra sandított: Rose ugyanolyan meglepett volt, mint ő.</p><p>– Honnan tudod?</p><p>– A közhiedelemmel ellentétben – itt Kylo Ren összehúzta a szemét. Méricskélte Huxot, aki nagyon remélte, hogy nem tud távfojtogatni – beszélgetni is szoktunk.</p><p>Rose elvörösödött.</p><p>– Hogy van a macskám, Ren?</p><p>– Millicent rendben van. Tegnap este… – Kylo Ren ekkor elhallgatott, összeszorította a fogát, aztán az arca felöltötte a megszokott hideg szenvtelenségét. Huxnak hirtelen nagyon rossz érzése támadt.</p><p>– Mi történt tegnap este?</p><p>Kylo Ren tekintetében megjelent a döbbenet, és talán egy cseppnyi aggodalom. Pedig ő nem szokott félni.</p><p>Hux rettegett.</p><p>– Ha elvesztetted a macskámat…</p><p>– Nem vesztettem el a macskádat!</p><p>A kapcsolat ezután megszakadt, Hux lefeküdt a tábori ágyra. Rose megkapta a puhább matracot.</p><p>– Nem lesz semmi baja a barátodnak – mondta hirtelen Hux. – A Legfőbb Vezér ebben a tekintetben reménytelen eset. Ha eddig nem ölték meg egymást, akkor most már nem is fogják.</p><p>– Sajnálom, hogy nem láthattad a macskádat.</p><p>Hallgatott.</p><p>Millicent ilyenkor már összegömbölyödne a párnán, amiről minden éjszaka kitúrta Hux fejét, talán még dorombolna is. Már nem volt lázas, nem kapott altatóval kombinált lázcsillapítót.</p><p>Millicent nélkül nehéz volt aludni. Felkészült a plafonbámulásra.</p><p>– Van egy ötletem – szólalt meg hirtelen Rose, inkább magának mondhatta, mint másnak, mert nem nézett rá Huxra, ellenben a falat azt rendületlenül bámulta. Hux nem kérdezte meg, hogy mire gondolt, inkább csak egyre hosszabbakat pislogott.</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Kylo Ren élvezte a parancsnoki híd csendjét. Hux a Külső Régiókban száradt éppen egy, az ellenállással (át kéne őket nevezniük valami másra) közös diplomáciai küldetésen a Moraband bolygón. Újjáépítési tervek és szociális reformok, szóval mindazok a dolgok, amiket Rey meglehetősen erőszakosan képviselt a béketárgyalásokon.</p><p>Ő is egyetértett velük, persze. Tudta, milyen kegyetlen urat szolgálni. Ráadásul Rey kimondottan meggyőző tudott lenni, ha akart. Az ö ötlete volt az is, hogy Hux és az a porgméretű lázadó lány közösen menjenek a külső régiókba felülvizsgálni.</p><p>Hux nem volt boldog, de beleegyezett. Épségben kívánta megtartani a légcsövét, nem úgy, mint Pryde és Canady, akiknek nem sikerült. Lehet, hogy a béketárgyalások során az erővel fojtogatás a nem elfogadott fegyelmezési technikák közé tartozott, Pryde és Canady utólag már nem tudtak panaszkodni.</p><p>A csend még csendesebb lett, mintha víz alá merült volna. Az Erő hullámzott körülötte. Megmártózott, elmerült benne.</p><p>Nem fordult meg. Még nem. Előbb megízlelte Rey egyedi lenyomatát az Erőben. Élvezte, hogy árad szét a nyelvén. Jobban ismerte már, mint a reggeli kávé, vagy a napi fehérjeszelet ízét.</p><p>– Fogynak a porgok – jelentette be Rey köszönés helyett. Nem volt Erő, ami felkészítette volna rá, hogy Rey milyen kipirult arccal, kócos, barna hajába vegyülő zöld fűszálakkal. Mezítláb. poros lábfejjel. Koszfolttal az állán.</p><p>Kylo Ren végül megtalálta a hangját:</p><p>– Az baj? Nem hinném, hogy lenne a galaxisnak olyan szeglete, ahol a porgok védett állatok lennének.</p><p>– Mert csak itt őshonosak.</p><p>– Vagy inkább csak azt szeretnéd, hogy neked maradjon több vacsorára.</p><p>– Meg sem eszi őket! – sziszegte Rey, mintha ez lenne a legrosszabb az egészben, és nem az, hogy egy ismeretlen szörnyeteg kószált az imádott szigetén. – Csak beléjük harap, meg eltöri a nyakukat, de mire megtalálom őket, addigra már nem lehet őket megenni. – Rey hangja elcsuklott.</p><p>Nemcsak az elvesztett finom falatok miatt volt szomorú. Ben megsimogatta a vállát, aztán az oldalát, és amikor hagyta, akkor megszorította a fenekét.</p><p>Rey meglepetten felkiáltott, de törleszkedett hozzá, és Ben azt szerette volna, hogy ne csak az Erő kösse őket össze, hanem ugyanazt a meleget érezze, mint Rey a két nap alatt, és ugyanabba a fűben feküdjön.</p><p>De hamarosan találkoznak, és már nem választja el őket a háború. Minden rendben volt.</p><p>Addig is Reyt ölelte.</p><p>– Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mennyi ideig tart ki a kötelék.</p><p>– Nem tudom, de nem most akarok ezen gondolkodni – felelte Rey. Váratlanul felült. Ben kisöpörte a haját az orrából és a szájából.</p><p>Rey kinyúlt valamiért a saját oldalán, majd visszadőlt a karjába, de már nem volt egyedül, ezúttal már egy kis porg ült a tenyerében. Még alig nőtt ki a fiókakorból, nem mintha annyira értett volna ezekhez az állatokhoz, de hát az utóbbi időben elég sok időt töltött el Rey társaságában, hogy megtudjon róluk dolgokat.</p><p>– Elkapta Tessalie-t – mutatta Rey a sebesültnek egyáltalán nem mondható kövérkés állatot. – Azóta fél mindentől, de tőlem és tőled nem.</p><p>Ben sokkal szívesebben dédelgette volna Reyt, de nagyot sóhajtva vette át tőle a kis porgot.</p><p>– Nem láttam, hogy mi lehetett az, de szerintem elijesztettem – folytatta a lány. – Felismertem Tessalie hangját, úgy sírt, hogy kiszaladtam érte, de már csak azt láttam, ahogy mozognak a bokrok.</p><p>– Nem tett benne komoly kárt – vizsgálta meg Kylo Ren az állatot. Tessalie jelenlétére koncentrált az Erőben. Nem volt könnyű megtalálni a porgot. A mintázata összekeveredett Rey lenyomatával és a sajátjával is. A köztük levő kötés minden kapcsolódással, minden érintéssel egyre inkább összekuszálódott.</p><p>– Mert meggyógyítottam. Félig leszakadt a szárnya. Nem élte volna túl.</p><p>– Nem lett volna belőle finom vacsora? Nem porglevest akartál belőle csinálni múltkor?</p><p>– De csak azért, mert nem hagyott békén minket.</p><p>Tessalie felnézett rá, és méltatlankodó hangot hallatott. Ben rávigyorgott az állatra. A nagy, sötétbarna szempár megtelt rettegéssel.</p><p>Kicsit elszégyellte magát, a porg tekintete valami miatt Reyre emlékeztette. Talán azért, mert Rey is ilyen ártatlanul, tágra nyílt szemmel tudott rácsodálkozni a világra. Befogadni a világot.</p><p>Rey megsimogatta Tessalie-t, aztán visszavette tőle. Dédelgette, mint egy szeretetreméltó kincset.</p><p>Kylo Ren körül egy pillanatra feltámadt a sötét. Vele ellentétben Rey még a legkisebb, leggyengébb porgról is gondoskodott, amit még a saját anyja is magára hagyott volna.</p><p>Őt is magára hagyták, érte (<em>értük) </em>mégsem nyúlt utána senki.</p><p>Irigyelte a porgot, ami biztonságban lehet Reynél.</p><p>– Nem foglak megenni – nyugtatta meg Tessalie-t, aki <em>(aki?)</em> viszont nem nyugodott meg. Rey ujjai mögé bújt, és halk hangon csiripelte világgá a fájdalmát.</p><p>Rey a melléhez szorította a porgot. Hüvelykje szelíd köröket írt a porg fejére.</p><p>– Vigyáznál rá?</p><p>– Én? Miért?</p><p>– Mert nem akarom magára hagyni, és azt tervezem, hogy este megkeresem a lényt. Csapdába ejtem, és megpróbálok rájönni, hogy került ide, vagy mi az egyáltalán.</p><p>– Hadd találjam ki, megfizet a porgok elleni bűneiért, igaz? – kérdezte Kylo Ren, ahogy közelebb húzódott. A porg aggódott, Rey nem. Megrázkódott, amikor Ben finoman a fülébe fújt.</p><p>– Vigyázol rá, ugye?</p><p>Ben az ajkához emelte Rey bal, szerencsére porgmentes kezét.</p><p>– Vagy megvárhatnád, hogy odamenjek. Segíthetnék vadászni.</p><p>– Az három nap! Addig tudod hány porg kerülhet bajba?</p><p>Kylo Rennek volt szíve, mert erre nem válaszolt valami olyasmit, hogy nem, és nem is érdekli. A porg riadtan ült Rey tenyerében. Mégsem hasonlít Reyre.</p><p>Rey sosem félt tőle igazán. Sosem félt tőle akkor, amikor kellett volna.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Rose terve az volt, hogy forduljanak Reyhez, de az a kis patkány nem tudott segíteni. Vagy nem akart.</p><p>Az arcát friss, még vérző karmolásnyomok borították, mintha összeveszett volna egy csapat nagyon mérges macskával. Leitatta a vért, kimosta a rongyot, majd újra az arcára tette. Időnként félredobta a gézt, és új darabot vett a kezébe.</p><p>– A Legfőbb Vezérnek új fétise van? – kérdezte Hux, mire kapott egy ütést a kezére Rose-tól, és egy gyilkos pillantást Reytől.</p><p>– Mi történt? – kérdezte Rose.</p><p>– Csak egy apró nézeteltérés – dünnyögte Rey. – Semmi komoly.</p><p>Ennek az igazságtartalmával Huxnak voltak problémái, mert ahhoz túl sok vér volt a tálkában, Rey arcán, ruháján, és az időnként kimosott rongyon is, hogy semmiség legyen.</p><p>– Beléptem az Első Rend hálózatába – magyarázta Rose –, de a felvételek alapján Millicent nem tartózkodik a szobájában.</p><p>Rey felhúzta az orrát, aztán az ölében tartott tál fölé hajolt, de túl későn, a vérrel keveredő víz lecsorgott a nyakán át a ruhájára.</p><p>– Ellenőrizni akarom a folyosói kamerákat. Esetleg a felvonók és a lakosztályok kameráit, hátha valahol meglátom.</p><p>A kis patkány kicsit elfehéredett.</p><p>– Felvonók és lakosztályok kameráit? – ismételte meg halkan, de nem vörösödött el, ahogy Hux egyébként számított rá, mert Rey mindentől zavarba jött, amitől lehetett, de lehet, hogy a vérveszteség miatt már nem tudott elpirulni.</p><p>Rose bólintott.</p><p>Rey szája tátva maradt.</p><p>Hux bekapott egy tápanyagkockát, és hátradőlt az ágyon. Megfelelő szórakozással egészen fogyasztható volt.</p><p>– Elképzelésem sincs, hogy miből gondoltátok, hogy én tudok segíteni. Huxnak vannak jogosultságai, nem nekem.</p><p>– Nem a Legfőbb Vezéréhez – szólt közbe Hux.</p><p>A kis patkány nem jutott szóhoz. Bárcsak Kylo Ren is annyiszor jönne zavarba, mint ez a lány! Sokkal, de sokkal élvezetesebbek lennének a megbeszélések. Azzal is megelégedett volna, ha a kis patkány gyakrabban lenne jelen az Első Rend tárgyalásain.</p><p>– Miből gondoljátok, hogy nekem van? – szólalt meg nagy sokára Rey.</p><p>– Ugyan már, titkolózhattok, de mi nem vagyunk ostobák – mondta Hux, mire Rose elpirult, és mosolyogva nézett rá.</p><p>Hux köhintett. Kicsit forrónak érezte az arcát. Vajon visszatért a hőemelkedés?</p><p>Nem tetszett neki Rey. Tágra nyílt tekintettel fürkészte őket. Vajon gondolataiban akar olvasni? Kylo Ren és Rey sokkal veszélytelenebbek voltak, ha mindketten ugyanabban a helyiségben tartózkodtak, mert akkor lefoglalták egymást.</p><p>Rey horkantott egyet. Anélkül figyelte ki a titkait, hogy érezte volna. Mindketten jók voltak gondolatolvasásból, de a lány gyengédebben csinálta. Kylo Rennél viszont tudta az ember, hogy éppen mi történik vele.</p><p>Hux inkább arra szavazott.</p><p>A fájdalom és a tudás mindig jobb, mint a tudatlan kényelem.</p><p>– Nincs hozzáférésem az Első Rend biztonsági rendszereihez. Nincs rá szükségem – felelte végül Rey. Takarót hívott magához az Erővel. A vállára terítette.</p><p>Még sosem látta ennyire sápadtnak. Nem kellett ahhoz erőhasználónak lennie, hogy érezze Rey fájdalmát. Világosan ott volt minden fintorában, szisszenésében, és újrakezdett mondatában.</p><p>Egyre kevésbé tudott rá kis patkányként gondolni, főleg, hogy éppen elvérzett egy tál felett, Rey mégis kedves maradt, és beszélgetett velük. Újabb tiszta gézlapot vett a kezébe, a homlokára nyomta, és Hux izzadni kezdett, amikor szinte rögtön átütött rajta a vér. Nagyon mély sebei lehettek. Valószínűleg marad nyomuk.</p><p>A gondolatai mélyére nyomta a sajnálatát.</p><p>– Szépen illenek majd Ren hegéhez. Biztos örülni fog neki.</p><p>– Ebben én is biztos vagyok – felelte Rey, majd egy kis hallgatás után hozzátette: – Kérjétek meg a Legfőbb Vezért, hogy segítsen nektek.</p><p>Hux nevetett.</p><p>– Komolyan mondtam. – Rey fintorgott, aztán az arcához kapott, amikor az egyik sebből megint csorogni kezdett a vér. Nagyon halkan káromkodott, alig lehetett hallani. Lassan nyúlt a rongyért.</p><p>Hux elkomorodott. Ha ez a kis patkány elvérzik, akárhol is van éppen, akkor nincs több béketárgyalás. Valószínűleg galaxis sem lesz, és Hux meg végképp nem.</p><p>– Tud erről a Legfőbb Vezér? – Úgy nagyjából Rey irányába intett, aki megrázta a fejét, aztán elfintorodott. Nagyon fájhatott neki.</p><p>– Ugye nem vagy egyedül?</p><p>– Nem – felelte Rey, de a hangja fakónak tetszett. A lány hazudott. Hux nem örült.</p><p>Hiába kötötte a lelkére Rose, hogy azonnal kérjen orvosi segítséget, Rey legyintésében benne volt az, hogy nem kell.</p><p>Hux őszintén remélte, hogy legalább egy orvosi droid segítségét igénybe veszi, mielőtt elvérezne, mert<em> „A dolgok, amiket nem szeretne átélni”</em> listáját a gyászoló és bosszúra szomjas Kylo Ren vezette. Valószínűleg több bolygónyi embert pusztítana el puszta kézzel, mint ő egész pályafutása alatt kétszer.</p><p>Hux nagy levegőt vett. Attól még, hogy tudta, hogy mit kell tennie, nem örült neki, hogy meg kell tennie.</p><p>Magára hagyták Reyt az arcsebével.</p><p>– Hol van most Rey? Elküldhetnénk hozzá valakit, hogy nézzen rá, hogy nem ölte meg a porgok réme. Bárkit, aki a legközelebb van. Felőlem az utolsó lázadó hajó is meglátogathatná, vagy egy rohamosztagos egység.</p><p>Rose legnagyobb rémületére megvonta a vállát.</p><p>– Nem tudom, senki nem tudja. Erő-ügy, és arról sosem beszél.</p><p>A helyzet ellenére majdnem felröhögött. Végre valami jó hír. Erő-ügy, persze, aztán szépen kiveszett minden melegség az arcából.</p><p>– Ha Erő-ügy, akkor <em>valaki </em>rajta kívül még biztos tudja – mondta Hux. Nagyon igyekezett, hogy ne buggyanjon ki belőle a kuncogás. – Inkább most szólok Rennek, mert így nem akkor fogja kitépni az agyamból ennek a beszélgetésnek az emlékét, amikor rájön, hogy a lány miattunk vérzett el egyedül egy titokzatos helyen.</p><p>– De mielőtt elárulnánk neki ezt az információt, kikérdezzük a Legfőbb Vezért a macskádról.</p><p>Hux elvigyorodott.</p><p>– Tetszik, ahogy gondolkodsz – mondta, mire Rose mosolygott.</p><p>– Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy miért hívja Legfőbb Vezérnek. Vajon ez valami perverz szerepjáték lehet a részükről?</p><p>– Legalább nem jedigyilkosnak és utolsó jedinek hívják egymást, mert az lenne csak az igazán <em>romlott </em>– felelte Rose.</p><p>
  <em>– Honnan tudod?</em>
</p><p>Rose kuncogott.</p><p>Kylo Ren bal tenyerében egy porg ült. <em>A jobbjával simogatta.</em> Hux rá akart kérdezni, hogy kerül oda hozzá az az erőátka bestia, de ekkor Rose felsikoltott, és megragadta a kezét.</p><p>– Tessalie! – visította.</p><p>Kylo Ren felvonta a szemöldökét, aztán Huxra pillantott.</p><p>– Mi van? – förmedt rá Kylo Ren.</p><p>Hux eldöntötte, hogy most nincs helye szemtelen megjegyzéseknek, mert a Legfőbb Vezér határozottan rosszabb hangulatban volt, mint korábban, de annyira nem volt ideges, hogy egy helyen legyen Reyjel. Ez kicsit jobban nyomasztotta, mint amennyire kellett volna, mert nem érdekelte a lány jólléte. <em>A sajátja már annál inkább.</em></p><p>De az igaz, hogy legalább rendesen fel volt öltözve.</p><p>– Szeretnék hozzáférni a lakosztályod kameráidhoz, hogy megtudjuk, hogy ott nem járt Millicent – szólalt meg Rose.</p><p>– Szó sem lehet róla. – Sajnos Kylo Ren nem pirult el. Nem a zavartól lett vörös a feje, hanem a dühtől.</p><p>Rose hátralépett, és kissé elsápadt.</p><p>Hux összeszorította az öklét.</p><p>– Valószínűleg még a Legfőbb Vezérnek is van annyi ideje, hogy megnézzen néhány felvételt – mordult rá Kylo Renre, ami lehet, hogy nem volt jó ötlet, mert hirtelen alig kapott levegőt, és a talpa már nem volt a talajon. Kylo Ren belemászott az agyába, nem volt annyira kegyetlen, mint számított rá, de azért érezte, ahogy végiglapozza az emlékeit. A dühe jeges volt, amikor elért a szétszabdalt arcú patkányhoz. Szorosabb lett Ren fogása a torkán, és Hux megfogadta, hogy sosem hívja Reyt kis patkánynak a Legfőbb Vezér előtt. – Mi történt Reyjel?</p><p>– Azt mondta nekünk, hogy megtámadta valami. – Rose remegett. – Amikor beszéltünk vele, akkor nagyon vérzett.</p><p>Az Erő elengedte, Hux amúgy is sajgó fenekére esett, de Kylo Ren már nem volt ott.</p><p>Rose letérdelt mellé.</p><p>– Jól vagy?</p><p>– Még levegőt is kaptam, semmiség volt – vonta meg a vállát Hux. – Csak egy újabb nap a munkában. Ren így vezeti le a feszültséget.</p><p>– Attól lett ilyen dühös, hogy felvetetted neki, hogy kereshetné ő is a macskádat, akit rábíztál?</p><p>– Nem. Belemászott a fejembe, mint ma<em> az összes erőhasználó, akit ismerek</em>, és megtalálta a Reyjel való beszélgetésünk emlékét, és nem tette boldoggá.</p><p>– Ó.</p><p>Rose leült vele szemben a földre, és a falnak dőlt. A talpuk összeért. Hux nem húzódott el, pedig először furcsa volt, aztán csak kicsit bizsergető és szokatlan, majd már hiányzott volna, ha Rose pici lába nem simult volna az övéhez.</p><p>– Nagyon jó előadást tartottál korábban a Morabandról.</p><p>– Tényleg? – Rose füle elvörösödött.</p><p>– Még nekem is érdekes volt, pedig már párszor hallottam – felelte Hux, és elmosolyodott, amikor Rose is.</p><p>*</p><p>Reyt véresre szabdalta valami szörnyeteg. A legmélyebb seb a bal halántékától indult, és az álla alatt ért véget, egyenletesen csorgott belőle a vér. Még mindig. De volt egy a homlokán és az arcán is, ami a szeme alól indult, és egy, ami felbeszabdalta az orrát. Vörösek és duzzadtak voltak, de ezek legalább alig véreztek már. Karmolásnyomokat látott a nyakán és a karján is.</p><p>A tunika elszakadt a vállánál.</p><p>Az ölében egy véres vízzel teli tálkát tartott, és éppen félredobott egy véres pamacsot, amikor az Erő hajlandó volt összekötni őket. Kylo Ren reszketett a dühtől.</p><p>Még Hux is aggódott érte. <em>Hux.</em></p><p>– Mi történt? – Belefeszült az álla, hogy ne üvöltsön vele, mert Rey nem úgy nézett ki, mint akinek szüksége van arra, hogy megrázza és a fülébe ordítsa, hogy milyen felelőtlen és elővigyázatlan. A párbajaik közben is hozott meggondolatlan döntéseket, de akkor háborúban álltak, és nem ő volt az az ember, aki a rossz ötleteket számon kérhette. De most béke volt, és Rey azért volt egyedül, hogy <em>meditáljon</em>, nem azért, hogy megölesse magát vadállatokkal.</p><p>– Ígérd meg, hogy nem leszel mérges. Nagyon mérges. A kicsit mérges az még rendben van, azt elfogadom, mert talán nem a legkörültekintőbben jártam el – mondta Rey. A hangja nagyon vékony volt, de még így is átszűrődött rajta, hogy jókedvű. Ami tekintve, hogy az arcából csorgott a vér, elég meglepő volt.</p><p>A kötelékben szinte dorombolt Rey izgatottsága, de nem mindent engedett át hozzá. A fájdalmat nem.</p><p>Letérdelt mellé, és megfogta a karját, sokkal gyengédebben, mint tervezte. Nem vájta bele úgy az ujját a csuklójába olyan keményen, mint ahogy kellett volna.</p><p>Rey mosolygott rá, bár még a szeplői is fakóbbnak tűntek, annyira sápadt volt. Az ölébe engedte a rongyot. A fehér anyag széléből vérrel keveredő víz csöpögött a tálkába, Rey combjára, és valószínűleg még a kunyhó padlójára is jutott belőle.</p><p>Ben kivette a kezéből. Az ujjai hidegek voltak, dermedtek. Rey bőre nyirkos volt, a vére fájóan meleg. Lehunyta a szemét, amikor felemelte a rongyot. Felszisszent, amikor törölni kezdte róla a vért, a vizet, az izzadtságot, és a port.</p><p>– Megtámadott egy <em>rancor</em>?</p><p>– Nem. Megtaláltam Hux macskáját – vigyorgott fel rá Rey, és egy pillanatra kinyitotta a szemét.</p><p>Elvette Rey öléből a tálat, belecsavarta a véres, vörös rongyot, átöblítette, aztán újrakezdte. Oldalra döntötte a fejét, hogy a halántékához is jobban hozzáérjen.</p><p>– Ezeket Millicent okozta?</p><p>Rey bólintott, egy pillanatra kibillent az egyensúlyából, de még időben megtartotta magát.</p><p>– Az összeset. Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen vad is tud lenni, bár az is igaz, hogy kitéptem a szájából a porgot. Már csak percei lehettek hátra. Sikerült megmentenem – Rey büszkesége bevilágította a kötést. –Millicent nem örült neki, hogy elvettem a játékát.</p><p>– Ő meg elvette tőled az Erőt?</p><p>– Túl gyors volt, amikor az arcomba kapott, én meg túl dühös voltam, hogy bántotta Ditát, és féltem, hogy haragból támadnék rá.</p><p>– Hagytad inkább, hogy majdnem megöljön.</p><p>– Nem vagyok halott. – Rey rendíthetetlenül vidám volt. – Nem tudom, hogy jött át a szigetre, talán a kötelékünkön keresztül. Nem mondom, hogy szívesen kísérleteznék vele.</p><p>– Hol van? Én szívesen <em>kísérleteznék</em> vele.</p><p>– Csak megijesztettem. Elvettem az ételét. Megfogtam. Az akarata ellenére felemeltem. Az összes bűnt elkövettem, amit macskák ellen el lehet.</p><p>– Rey!</p><p>– Tudom, hogy kis híján letépte Tessalie szárnyát. – Az elfeledett porg Kylo Ren ölében izgatottan csipogott, amikor meghallotta a nevét.</p><p>– Mert a porgok aztán tényleg fontosabbak, mint te.</p><p>– Igen! Ők nem tudják megvédeni magukat, nem tudnak kapcsolódni az Erőhöz. A mi dolgunk megvédeni őket.</p><p>– Esetenként megsütsz egyet közülük nyárson, de közben megvéded őket?</p><p>– Lehet. – Rey beleharapott az alsó ajkába.</p><p>– Elkaptad végül?</p><p>– Lebénítottam az Erővel – válaszolta Rey, aztán kibújt az öleléséből, és lassan, bizonytalanul felállt. Az arca még a tűz fényében is fehér volt, mint a hó. Mintha kiveszett volna belőle az élet.</p><p>A kötelék megremegett közöttük, és Ben megértette, hogy mi fog történni. Letette a porgot a földre, és amikor Rey kihúzta magát, akkor érte nyúlt. Pont jókor, mert a lány fogódzó után kapott, aztán összeesett.</p><p>Ben elkapta, egy pillanatra Rey hasának nyomta az arcát, aztán óvatosan leengedte őt a földre.</p><p>Tessalie, a porg rémülten csipogott.</p><p>– Én is így érzem magam – morogta neki Ben. Elrendezte Rey lábát a talajon, és betakarta a válláról félig leesett takaróval.</p><p>– Vigyáztál rá – mormolta Rey, véres, nedves arcát hozzádörgölte a tenyeréhez. Inkább nem akarta tudni, mennyi friss és gyenge vart dörzsöl le róla.</p><p>– Ha azt hiszed, hogy ezzel megúszod, hogy elmondjam, hogy milyen felelőtlen voltál, akkor nagyot tévedsz.</p><p>– Mindig erre vágytam, hogy az <em>Első Rend Legfőbb Vezére</em> elmondja nekem, hogy milyen rosszul döntöttem – sóhajtott Rey, és hagyta, hogy az oldalára fordítsa. Azt is engedte, hogy kisöpörje az arcából a hajszálakat. Nem szisszent fel, amikor azokat is hátrafésülte, amelyek a sebekbe ragadtak.</p><p>Ben elfojtott egy nehezen jövő mosolyt.</p><p>– Gondolom, nem véreztetted ki azt a semmirekellő dögöt. – <em>Meg fogja ölni a macskát, aztán Huxot is.</em></p><p><em>– </em>Nem, csak lebénítottam.</p><p>Nem válaszolt. Ha Rey kegyelmet akar gyakorolni, akkor nem fogja kétségbe vonni az akaratát, de nem kellett vele egyetértenie. Nem akart hazudni, és ezt Rey is érezhette a köteléken keresztül, mert megértést kapott vissza.</p><p>Sokkal jobb volt a nyers érzéseket közvetíteni. Egyszerűbb. Könnyebb, mint beszélni. Egyikük sem szokott hozzá, de az Erő az könnyen jött.</p><p>Nekiállt lemosni Rey arcáról a vért.</p><p>– Annyi mindent túléltem – szólalt meg Rey megdöbbentő módon még mindig vidáman. – A Jakkut, felrobbanó bolygókat, fénykardpárbajokat veled, ősrégi hajókat. Snoke-ot. Nyilvánvaló, hogy ezek után egy macska miatt vérzek ki a padlón. Az utolsó jedivel egy macska végzett. Ha meggondolod, ez nem vet rám túl jó fényt.</p><p>– Nem gondolom meg.</p><p>Összecsippentette a leghosszabb, legmélyebb sebet az ujjával. Millicent karma átvágott egy fontosabb eret. Hosszában. Hogy maradhatott eddig eszméleténél?</p><p>– Kitartó vagyok – vigyorgott Rey. Arca sötétbe borult, ahogy kihunyt a tűz az oldalán. Rey megborzongott, felemelte a padlóról a fejét.</p><p>Ben határozottan, de egyben gyengéden is visszanyomta a földre, és nem mosolygott.</p><p>– Csendben maradnál kicsit?</p><p>– Miért?</p><p>– Mert nem szeretném, hogy elvérezz a padlómon.</p><p>– A sajátomon, de Ben, nem lesz semmi bajom – mondta Rey nagyon halkan, nagyon (<em>túl</em>) magabiztosan. – Nem is fájt nagyon.</p><p>Meg akarta győzni Reyt, hogy igenis veszélyben van, aztán megérezte, hogy siklik ki közülük az Erő, mintha már nem érezné eléggé a lányt. Csak a tompa fájdalmat. Az ürességet.</p><p>– Rendben – zárta rövidre a vitát Ben. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy Rey is érzi-e, ahogy a kötelék egyre gyengül. Ha Rey egyedül marad a még mindig vérző sebeivel a sötétben és hidegben, akkor meghal.</p><p>A félelem közéjük szőtte magát.</p><p>Ben hirtelen nem ismert rosszabb kínzást. Beleöntötte az erejét a kötelékbe, hogy a kapcsolat biztosan megmaradjon. Az Erő kivételesen kegyelmes volt, mert Rey környezete is felerősödött körülötte. A kialudt tűz füstjét érezte.</p><p>A padló mindkét oldalon ragadt a vértől.</p><p>Szólította az Erőt, és elképzelte, hogy záródik össze a seb, hogy építik újjá magukat a sérült sejtek. Rey felnyögött, aztán nem vett levegőt, de az ujja Ben nadrágjába markolt. Az ujjbegyei a combjába nyomódtak.</p><p>Kíméletlen volt a vágy, de az segített, hogy gyenge érintés volt, nem volt benne erő, ezért tudta csak lerázni magáról, és visszatérni a gyógyításhoz.</p><p>– Nem kellene az Erőt használnod ehhez, macskakarmolásba nem lehet belehalni – motyogta Rey, de nem volt ereje tiltakozni. Hagyta, hogy megtörténjen, hogy Ben rákényszerítse az akaratát a testére, és a sebei egyenként, csípve, összeforrjanak.</p><p>Ben lemosta az arcát a ronggyal. Halvány var maradt a karmolások helyén.</p><p>– Így már tényleg nem fogsz belehalni.</p><p>– Amikor láttam a jövőnket összefonódni, akkor nem ezt láttam. – Rey elmosolyodott. – De gondolom, még az Erőnek is lehet meglepetést okozni, bár nem tudom, hogy működik pontosan. Luke nem volt a legodaadóbb tanár. Veled meg nem az elméletre koncentrálunk.</p><p>Az oldalán feküdt, ugyanabban a testhelyzetben, amibe ő fektette, csak gyengén megveregette maga mellett a földet. Ben engedelmeskedett a ki nem mondott kérésnek, és mellé feküdt, hogy aztán magához húzza Reyt. A hajába temette az arcát. Vérszaga volt még mindig, de már nem érezte rajta a halált.</p><p>– Szerencsére Hux nem tud egy macska elméjében olvasni, így nem láthatja, ahogy Millicent majdnem halálra karmolt. Hux sosem mulasztaná el, hogy ezt megjegyezze.</p><p>– Amíg kap levegőt, nyugodtan megteheti.</p><p>Rey igazán felháborodni akart, ezt világosan érezte a köteléken át, de csak kuncogásra futotta tőle.</p><p>– Egyszer megpróbáltam olvasni Millicent gondolataiban. Még a háború közepén, jól jött volna valami kellemetlen információ Huxról, de csak annyit találtam, hogy miaú.</p><p>Rey a fülébe nevetett.</p><p>– Nem lehetett túl kellemes élmény.</p><p>– Senki sem tudja – súgta vissza Ben.</p><p>Rey rázkódott, ahogy próbált elkomolyodni. Ben köröket írt a lapockájára. A gerincét simogatta, míg meg nem nyugodott.</p><p>– Vissza kell adnom Millicentet – mondta Rey –, mielőtt megszakadna a kapcsolat, hogy Hux is biztonságban tudhassa a kis szörnyetegét, és nem állok arra készen, hogy mindenki tudja azt, ami köztünk van.</p><p>– Egy részét úgyis tudják.</p><p>Rey a mellkasához dugta az arcát, és motyogott valamit arról, hogy akkor sem kell mindenkinek mindent tudnia, és Ben csak egyetérteni tudott vele.</p><p>– Hol a macska? – suttogta két puszi között Rey fülébe.</p><p>– Ugye nem fogod megölni, ha odaadom?</p><p>– Nem – ígérte meg kelletlenül.</p><p>– Bántani, kínozni sem fogod, ugye? – kérdezte Rey, és mikor Ben bólintott, akkor felkönyökölt, és a kezét, ami eddig Bent ölelte, kinyújtotta, és hívta az Erőt. Millicent a kezébe lebegett, és Reynek fel kellett ülnie ahhoz, hogy az Erő nélkül elbírja az állatot.</p><p>– Azért Hux még mindig szereti etetni ezt a jószágot.</p><p>Millicent nem volt boldog. Még mindig meg volt dermedve, de a szemében mély gyűlölet ült. Rey magához ölelte az állatot, és lassan, nagyon lassan feloldotta az Erőből szőtt bilincseket.</p><p>Ben felült, kinyújtóztatta a lábát.</p><p>Millicent nyávogott.</p><p>Rey megfogta a macskát a tarkójánál fogva.</p><p>– Ha megint megtámadsz, nincs kegyelem – mondta halkan, a sötétség egy pillanatra körbeölelte. Millicent szőre az égnek állt, aztán minden átmenet nélkül Rey a bestia bundájába túrt.</p><p>– Olyan puha a szőre! Fogd meg! – Rey megrántotta a kezét, és már megint, vagy még mindig mosolygott rá, és Ben úgy nyúlt a macskához, hogy el akarta felejteni, ahogy Huxot és a béketárgyalásokat is.</p><p>Millicent boldogtalanul nyávogott, de hagyta magát, sőt még Ben tenyerének is dörgölte az arcát.</p><p>– Erő sem kell ahhoz, hogy érezzem a belőled áradó konfliktust – vigyorgott rá Ben. – Nem vagy te ilyen hosszú simogatásmentességhez hozzászokva, igaz?</p><p>A végső csapást fülvakarással vitte be.</p><p>Millicent vesztett. Millicent dorombolt.</p><p>*</p><p>Millicent megrázta a fejét, de a nyakörv nem engedett. Nem bújhatott ki belőle. Ráadásul a szőrén még mindig érezte Kylo Ren szagát.</p><p>Millicent várta, hogy mikor vághat vissza. Csak kivételes esetekben engedte, hosszú, alázatos szolgálat után engedte, hogy megérintsék a fülét. Erre Kylo Ren, aki nem szolgálta őt, nem volt alázatos, sőt a vérét is ki akarta ontani, egyszer csak odanyúlt, és megsimogatta ott, ahol egyébként pont viszketett (porgbolhák, fúj!).</p><p>Millicent meg hiába fújt rá.</p><p>A póráz végét szorongató, rémült rohamosztagos kicsit rántott a szíjon, mire Millicent elfeküdt a földön, hagyta, hogy végighúzza a fényesre törölt padlón a hangárig. Nem ez volt a legjobb utazási forma, de nem fog egy ember után lépdelni, aki száron vezeti! Micsoda rangján aluli dolog lenne! Ha Hux vitte valahova mindig kényelmes, tiszta párnát kapott a hordozóba, és Millicent már felszállás előtt aludt.</p><p>Hux egy aprócska termetű ember társaságában érkezett meg, és mindkettejük arca felragyogott, amikor meglátták őt. Hux kioldotta a szíjat, aztán felemelte, és a vállára tette Millicentet, közben mindenfélét súgott a fülébe, amit úgy tett, mintha nem hallana meg.</p><p>Hux aztán megköszörülte a torkát. Az ember lány mosolygott.</p><p>Millicent megszaglászta a kezét. Olyan illata volt, mint Huxnak.</p><p>– Ő itt Rose, ő pedig Millicent.</p><p>Rose megvakargatta a füle tövét. Millicent tűrte. Még nem volt benne biztos, hogy kedveli, de nem volt utálatos teremtés. Bár akkor jobban szerette volna, ha lett volna nála porghús.</p><p>– Szerintem kedvel téged – mosolygott Hux. <em>Aha, persze!</em> – Legközelebb is eljöhetnél meglátogatni. Hátha szeretnél vele játszani.</p><p>Rose elpirult, de mosolygott, mintha ez lett volna a legszebb dolog, amit hallott volna abban a kis nyomorult, kétlábú életében.</p><p>Hux vigyorgott.</p><p>Millicent nem örült, de azért elfogadta a simogatást, és a kézből adott finom falatokat is, amiket Rose valamelyik zsebéből húzott elő.</p><p>Nehéz napja volt, biztos ezért hagyta magát, bár a falatkák is finomak voltak. Nem porgízűek, de azért nem is volt olyan fűíze, mint azoknak az egészséges macskaeledel márkáknak, amit Hux egy időben kapott a gyártóktól promóció címén. Most már senki sem adott nekik mintákat, mert senki nem akarta, hogy a reklámban kiböfögött macskaköpet és egy méltatlankodó macska szerepeljen.</p><p>Hát, igen, Millicent mindig elérte, amit akart.</p><p>
  <em>Miáú!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Millicent megint elveszik.</p>
<p>"A hasvakarás egyébként is most csak Reynek járt (és kényszerből, de csak kényszerből, Rennek)"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Millicent</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nem volt feledékeny, nem felejtette el, hogy Kylo Ren rákényszerített egy gyönyörűséges fülvakarást, de jelenleg komolyabb problémája akadt.</p>
<p>A lány.</p>
<p>Nem Rey. Vele szemben győzött, bár a porgfalatot elveszítette, de cserébe vért onthatott. Kár, hogy nem maradt mélyebb és maradandóbb nyoma. Persze, azok a nyamvadt erőhasználók!</p>
<p>A másik lány volt az oka, akit Hux vitt haza.</p>
<p>Rose.</p>
<p>Hux túlságosan összebarátkozott a pöttöm lánnyal, akinél mindig lapult valami finomság a zsebben, és mindig oda is adta, legfeljebb enyhén harapott érte a bokájába.</p>
<p>Még vért sem ontott.</p>
<p>Nem a lánnyal volt a gond, hanem Huxszal.</p>
<p>Alig foglalkozott vele.</p>
<p>A régi, hosszú játékok gyors fárasztássá silányultak, a közös ágyon kuporgás helyett Hux Rose-t vitte ágyba, és csak akkor engedte meg Millicentnek, hogy a paplan alatt, és úgy egyáltalán a szobában legyen, ha a lány nem volt ott.</p>
<p>Olyankor persze rögtön természetesnek vette Millicent jelenlétét, simogatta, kényeztette, de Millicent nem fordult a hátára. Nem mutatta meg a hasát.</p>
<p>Bosszantó kétlábú!</p>
<p>A hasvakarás egyébként is most csak Reynek járt <em>(és kényszerből, de csak kényszerből, Rennek)</em>, aki órákat ült álmatlanul Ren ágyán, hogy megvakarja Millicent állát.</p>
<p>A legrosszabb mi volt? Hux nem is kereste, pedig legutóbb egy napot feküdt Rey ölében, míg Ren rosszallóan pislogott rájuk, de nem zavarta el, hanem csak könnyű puszikat adott Rey halántékára és vállára.</p>
<p>Máskor Hux felforgatta volna a hajót. Most meg észre sem vette, akkor sem, amikor végül visszaszökött<em> (Mert Reynek mennie kellett, de megígérte, hogy hoz neki porgsonkát, és ezzel a bűnei bocsánatot nyertek.).</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Hux</strong>
</p>
<p>Rose szerint macskát hozni egy elvadult bolygóra rossz ötlet, de nem volt szíve otthagyni a hajón. Egyedül. A sötétben. Droidok között.</p>
<p>Hux megborzongott. Eszébe jutott a legutóbbi alkalom, amikor Millicent magára maradt, akkor kénytelen volt Renre bízni. Most viszont pislogni sem fog, úgy fogja figyelni a földtől centikre lebegő hordozót, amiből keserves nyávogás hallatszott.</p>
<p>– Jó lesz ott, majd meglátod – nyugtatta Hux a macskát, de a kezét már nem dugta oda a ketrecajtóhoz, mert a rácsokon keresztül is élesek voltak azok a karmok.</p>
<p>– Vérzik a kezed – üdvözölte Rose végre élőben is. Hux szótlan, mohó csókkal köszöntötte. Olyan rég ért hozzá, hogy fájt az ujján is a bőr. Pedig nem is akarta megcsókolni. Nem is akart hozzáérni, ki tudja, mit gondolnának Rose-ról? Hivatalosan senki sem tudott a kapcsolatukról, kivéve a Legfőbb Vezért meg azt a sivatagi patkányt, azaz Reyt, és ők sem a négyüket összekötő mély barátság miatt, hanem mert nem bírtak kint maradni az ember fejéből.</p>
<p>Valószínűleg nem is nagyon akartak.</p>
<p>– Nem tudják – súgta Rose.</p>
<p>Hux felegyenesedett. A mocskos lázadók úgy bámulták őket, mintha ők lennének a legújabb látványosság. Ha látványosságot akarnak, akkor ő igazán ad nekik lehetőséget a pletykára: Rose a mellkasára tette a kezét, de Hux közelebb húzta magához, az ujjai Rose kerek, puha csípőjébe mélyedtek.</p>
<p>Rose megdermedt.</p>
<p>– Nem vagyok hajlandó titkolózni.</p>
<p>– Nem?</p>
<p>A sötét hajú, mindig morcos pilóta úgy bámult rá Rose feje fölött, mintha egy különösen undorító lény lenne az Ismeretlen Régiókból. Hux nem volt diplomata <em>(bár még mindig inkább az volt, mint Kylo Ren), </em>de Rose kedvéért visszafogta magát, és nem viszonozta a fintort.</p>
<p>– Kinek hoztad ezt a ketrecet? Önmagadnak? Kicsit nehezen fogsz beleférni, de megoldjuk. Szívesen belehajtogatunk.</p>
<p>– Poe!</p>
<p>– Mi olyan izgalmas benne? Az ellenségben?</p>
<p>– A volt ellenségben. Most már békét kötöttünk – érkezett meg a kis patkány talpig feketében, és egy fekete tűsarkúban, amiben alig bírt járni.</p>
<p>– Ezt a kínzóeszközt Ren kényszerítette rád, vagy magadtól döntöttél úgy, hogy megpróbálsz legalább a nyakáig érni? – kérdezte Hux.</p>
<p>Rey vetett rá egy gyilkos pillantást. Rose megfogta a karját, és a fogásából arra következtetett, hogy nagyon közel van hozzá, hogy ne csak elszorítsa a vérkeringését, hanem bokán is rúgja.</p>
<p>Poe pislogott, aztán végigmérte Reyt.</p>
<p>Rey kicsit elpirult, és összehúzta magát. Nagyon apró, nagyon védtelen mozdulat volt. Hux majdnem megsajnálta, de csak majdnem.</p>
<p>– Nem hiszem, hogy bárki kényszeríthetné ezt a lányt bármire – szólalt meg végül Poe, de a hangja elárulta, hogy nem igazán érti a helyzetet. Se Rose-t Hux karjában, sem Reyt feketében, sem az egyelőre hiányzó Legfőbb Vezér emlegetését.</p>
<p>
  <em>Szóval nem mindenki tudta.</em>
</p>
<p>Hux elvigyorodott.</p>
<p>– Meglepődnél – mondta végül Poe-nak, amivel kiérdemelt egy tényleges bokán rúgást Rose-tól, és egy olyan pillantást Reytől, amit nem tudott értelmezni.</p>
<p>A kis patkány sápadt volt, és valahogy szomorúnak tűnt. Fáj neki valami? Vagy csak nem aludt? Sötétek voltak a karikák a szeme alatt.</p>
<p>Hux rémálmokra és nem alvásra tippelt.</p>
<p>– Itt van már? – kérdezte hirtelen Rey. Nagyon vékony és bizonytalan volt a hangja, és olyan vörös arccal pillantott fel rá, hogy Hux mosolya kiszélesedett. – Megígérte, hogy…</p>
<p>Rey elharapta a mondatot, és elkapta a tekintetét. Semmi sem volt benne a vakmerő, kis jediből, a roncsvadászból. Zavarban volt, és elkeseredettnek tűnt. Összeveszett volna Rennel?</p>
<p>
  <em>Nem mintha bármelyikükkel nehéz lett volna.</em>
</p>
<p>Nem voltak rajta égési sebek. Nem vívtak meg egymás ellen fénykardokkal. Semmi tragikus nem történhetett.</p>
<p>Hux tekintete a Rey nyakán lévő zúzódásra vándorolt, amit a mély kivágású ruha egyáltalán nem takart el. Mikor találkoztak ezek legutóbb? Nem tudta felidézni, hogy Ren valamikor magára hagyta volna a flottáját, hogy elszökjön romantikázni.</p>
<p>– Ki? – kérdezte tettetve a tanácstalanságot.</p>
<p>Rey felnyögött.</p>
<p>Poe összehúzta a szemöldökét.</p>
<p>Rose figyelmeztetően megszorította a kezét.</p>
<p>– A Legfőbb Vezér – válaszolta Rey kicsit kifulladva, mintha mást akart volna mondani, de az a másik név megakadt volna a torkában.</p>
<p>– Az ágyban is így hívod?</p>
<p>– Az ágyban? – ismételte meg Poe, és úgy mérte végig Reyt, mintha sosem látta volna.</p>
<p>– Vagy a falnál, vagy a tárgyalóasztalon, tessék, választhatsz!</p>
<p>A kis patkány vörösebb lett, mint Hux egy sivatagi bolygón töltött nap után, és úgy méregette a hangár kőpadlóját, mintha arra kényszeríthetné, hogy nyelje őt el egy kőtenger. Vagy a többieket. Inkább a többieket.</p>
<p>– Erre nem számítottam – mondta Poe. Nagyon lassan, nagyon halkan beszélt, mintha leginkább ordítani szeretne, vagy megrázni Reyt, aki egyre elveszettebbnek tűnt.</p>
<p>A szeme kicsit vörös lett, mintha a sírás határán lenne.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ezt ő tette!</em>
</p>
<p>Hux gyomra sziklaméretűvé és keménnyé változott, ahogy görcsbe rándult. Ha Ren megtudja, hogy megríkatta Reyt, akkor megöli. Ha Rey nem öli meg, de kettejük közül azért még mindig a Legfőbb Vezér volt a vérszomjasabb.</p>
<p>Rey azonban nem kapta elő a fénykardját, nem kiabált vele, csak szánalmas hangon szipogott.</p>
<p>– Úgy hívom, ahogy akarom, ha épp Legfőbb Vezérnek akarom nevezni az ágyban, akkor annak hívom. Az ágyban is, és máshol is! – csattant fel Rey – Könnyes volt a szeme és az arca. – Három napja beszéltem vele utoljára, és akkor azt mondta, hogy veled van, és együtt érkeztek, és ő nincs itt. Ugye eljön?</p>
<p>Hux nyelt egyet.</p>
<p>– Azt mondta, hogy el kell intéznie valamit – felelte röviden, a lehető legkevesebb érzelemmel.</p>
<p><em>Csak ne kérdezzen rá! Ne kérdezzen rá!</em> Az Erő – vagy akármi – kegyelmes volt, mert Rey nem faggatta ki.</p>
<p>– Miért ne jönne el? – kérdezte Rose. – Amennyit dolgozott érte. Végül is megérdemli, hogy együtt ünnepeljünk. Ráadásul nem túl jó fényt vet az Első Rendre, ha a vezérük távol marad, és a helyettesét küldi.</p>
<p>– A vacsorára már itt lesz. – Hux felemelte a kezét. Mióta Ren megosztotta vele a tervét, és a segítségét kérte, azóta legalább négy szállal több ősz hajszála lett. Lassan kell keresnie valami hajfestéket a természetes hajszínében.</p>
<p>Rey bólintott, aztán megérintette a hordozót.</p>
<p>– Elhoztad Millicentet! Azt hittem, hogy nem szeret kimozdulni otthonról – mondta Rey, és egy pillanatra megérintette az alig látszó heget az arcán.</p>
<p>A témaváltása szánalmasra sikerült, de Hux biztos volt benne, hogy nem ő fogja számonkérni rajta, mert ugyan Rey nem sírt, de nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki hosszabb időre abbahagyta.</p>
<p>Rey megütögette a ketrecet, de Millicent nem ugrott az ujjaira.</p>
<p>
  <em>Elaludt volna?</em>
</p>
<p>Aztán Rey elsápadt.</p>
<p>Hux szíve a torkában dobogott.</p>
<p>– Hol van? – kérdezte halkan Rey. – Hol van Millicent?</p>
<p>Hux káromkodott, félretolta a lányt, aki majdnem elesett a tűsarkújában és szoknyájában, de gonosz tréfa helyett csak elrágott ráccsal találkozott.</p>
<p>– Hova mehetett? – kérdezte Hux, megfordult, megragadta Rey karját, hogy valaki a felszínen tartsa, hogy valakinek könyöröghessen.</p>
<p>Térdre is vetné magát, ha arról lenne szó.</p>
<p>Rey megdermedt a keze alatt.</p>
<p> – Meg tudod találni, ugye? Ren is megtalálta múltkor, az Erő neked is megsúghatja, hogy hol van.</p>
<p>Rey döbbenten pislogott, aztán nagyon finoman megpróbálta lefejteni magáról Hux kezét, de ő csak egyre jobban kapaszkodott belé, ha elengedné, összezuhanna, és a kegyelmes, kis Rey nem vágta a falhoz, vagy ilyesmik.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mégsem olyan, mint egy patkány.</em>
</p>
<p>– Segítek – mondta halkan Rey.</p>
<p>Együttérző volt.</p>
<p>Hux lehorgasztotta a fejét. Az álla Rey hajához ért, ettől észbekapott. Nem kellene Ren szeretőjét szorongatnia, lehet, hogy a Legfőbb Vezér már nem gyilkolt olyan könnyen, de ezért boldogan elvágná Hux nyakát.</p>
<p>Elengedte a lányt.</p>
<p>Rey megdörgölte a karját, a kabát miatt nem látszott, de Hux biztosra vette, hogy a szorítása gyorsan elmúló nyomot hagyott rajta.</p>
<p>– Sajnálom, hogy miattam mindenki megtudta a titkodat. – <em>Sokáig már úgysem lesz a titkod.</em></p>
<p>– Megkeresem a macskádat – suttogta.</p>
<p>Hux engedelmeskedett.</p>
<p>Rey lehunyta a szemét, kilélegzett, aztán egy hosszú, eseménytelen idő után felkiáltott.</p>
<p>– Tudom, hogy hol van! – Határozott léptekkel indult el a kijárat felé. Kicsit billegett a tűsarkú cipőben, de most már jobban ment neki az egyensúlyozás. – Sietnünk kell, mielőtt jönne a vihar.</p>
<p>Hux megszorította a vállát.</p>
<p>– Előbb nem kellene átöltöznöd?</p>
<p>Rey megrázta a fejét.</p>
<p>– Nincs rá idő. Ha jön a vihar… – Nem fejezte be, de nem is kellett. Hux pontosan tudta, mire gondol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Poe</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ha bárki megkérdezte volna tőle, hogy képzeli el azt a napot, amivel megünneplik a régóta várt fegyverszünetet, békekötést, sosem mondta volna azt, hogy egy viharos bolygón keres macskát az Első Rend egyik tábornokával (akié a macska – és a Hux által előkeresett képek szerint szép, nagy darab állat), annak lázadó szeretőjével, és a Legfőbb Vezér eltitkolt szeretőjével, aki szintén az Ellenállás tagja. Vagy tényleg a felkelők közé tartozik? Rose hűséges volt az elvhez, Rey önmagához volt hűséges.</p>
<p>Meg eszerint Kylo Renhez.</p>
<p>Poer megborzongott.</p>
<p>Nem értett egyet egy választással sem, de nem lesz Hux.</p>
<p>Tőle nem fogja megtudni senki. Tisztelte Rose-t és Reyt. Meséljék el, vallják meg ők, ha nagyon akarják, és Poe nagyon szívesen fog tapsolni a sarokban, míg az Ellenállás okokat követel. Bár azt igazán nem akarta tudni, hogy Rey és Kylo Ren hogyan jöttek rá pontosan, hogy ők nem megölni akarják egymást.</p>
<p>Mi az, hogy Hux tudta, és ő nem?</p>
<p>Rose kedves és cuki volt, csivitelős, de ezek szerint a legérdekesebb dolgokról tudott kussolni, bezzeg arról, hogy a hármas szinten zárlatosak a vezetékek, arról be nem állt a szája.</p>
<p>Kit érdekel az elavult technológia, amikor az is kiderülhet, hogy Rose Huxszal kavar. A kis, agresszív – de az emberi kapcsolatokban rémisztően félénk és gyanakvó – Rey meg a Legfőbb Vezérrel.</p>
<p>Poe torka alkoholra vágyott. Ha lehet, akkor töményre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kopár fák és bokrok között vágtak át.</p>
<p>Hux néha jutalomfalatokat lengetett, és Millicent nevét ordította olyan hangon, amitől minden normális, értelmes lény messze rohant volna. Rose Hux mellett loholt.</p>
<p>Rey lemaradt. Benézett a bokrok közé, lehajolt, néha mormogott valamit, aztán minden alkalommal az arcán ült a csalódottsága.</p>
<p>Poe látott elsurranó négylábút (nem macskát), faágon zörgő mókust, de sosem Millicentet.</p>
<p>– Nem szeretném kimondani, de Rey, ő egy seggfej. Egy szép seggfej, az igaz.</p>
<p>Rey lehajolt, hogy kiszedegesse a szoknyájából a tüskéket. Már kettőt kivett, de még akadt benne bőven. Mintha fennakadt volna egy áfonyabokron. Lehet, hogy nem figyelt, és tényleg belegyalogolt egybe.</p>
<p>Nem válaszolt semmit. Nem is nézett rá.</p>
<p>Csak a tüskékkel foglalkozott.</p>
<p>– Nem bántott, ugye?</p>
<p>Fejrázás.</p>
<p>– Akkor mitől nézel úgy, mint akinek azt mondták, hogy a Tatooine-on kell laknia?</p>
<p>Újabb fejrázás. Ezúttal bizonytalanabb, majd:</p>
<p>– Sosem voltam ott. A Tatooine-on.</p>
<p>Poe felismerte a kétségbeesett témaváltást. Rey nem volt jó benne, de kerülte a tekintetét, mintha ő lophatná ki a titkait, és nem fordítva.</p>
<p>– Rey…</p>
<p>Rey ránézett. A tekintete könnyektől csillogott.</p>
<p>– Lehet, hogy nem velem kell megbeszélned, biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem akarok hallani a Kylo Renről semmilyen helyzetben – mondta Poe lágyan, Hux hátát bámulta, majd, amikor a vöröshajú gyökér és Rose eltűntek a keskeny ösvény kanyarjában, megérintette Rey hűvös kezét. – Ha beszélni akarsz róla, itt vagyok.</p>
<p>– Három napja eltűnt és kizárt, azt mondta, hogy el kell intéznie valamit, és az a legbiztosabb, ha addig nem beszélünk. Nem tudom, hogy miért. Fogalmam sincs, hogy mi az, amit nem akar, hogy tudjak.</p>
<p>– Esetleg ismét kacsintgat a sötétség felé?</p>
<p>Poe egyszer hallott kutyát szenvedni. Reyből most arra emlékeztető vinnyogás tört fel. Poe torka megfájdult tőle.</p>
<p>– Nem – mondta halkan Rey. Visszafojtotta a fájdalmát, de azt az apró, bizonytalan hangot, vesztes, kis zokogást nem tudta elfojtani. A könnyeit sem.</p>
<p>Poe belemarkolt a karjába.</p>
<p>Rey felszisszent, de nem kergette el, nem fenyegette meg a fénykardjával, és azzal sem, hogy megfojtja, vagy villámot küld rá, esetleg széttépi belülről az elméjét.</p>
<p>Magához ölelte Reyt, aki először tiltakozott a közelség ellen, de csak gyengén és hüppögve, szóval nem számított.</p>
<p>– Nem hiszem, hogy bármikor visszatérne a sötét oldalhoz – felelte halkan a lány, és az öklével megtörölte az arcát.</p>
<p>Poe elengedte a vállát, és hátralépett.</p>
<p>Rey nem mondta el, hogy igazából mitől fél, csak újból leszegte a fejét, és Poe látta, hogy vörös az arca.</p>
<p>A markába fogta a szoknyáját, majd Hux után sietett. A finom, fekete anyagot megtépte egy óvatlanul kikerült ág, de Rey nem foglalkozott vele, hanem ahhoz képest, hogy most hordott először magassarkút, elég fürgén haladt végig az ösvényen a gyökerek és a bokrok között, majd még a kanyar előtt megdermedt, mint egy ragadozó, levette a puha kabátját, ami inkább volt alkalmas arra, hogy a viselője kiválóan mutasson egy tárgyalóteremben, mint illett a vadonhoz és a beboruló éghez.</p>
<p>Poe kezébe nyomta, aztán lerúgta a cipőjét, és a hideg, sáros talajon beiramodott a fák közé. Néhol zörgött az avar, néhol reccsent egy ág, néha puffant valami, de Poe nem tudta megmondani, hogy Rey mozgását hallja, vagy valami bolygón őshonos vadállatét.</p>
<p>Felvette a földről Rey átnedvesedett szaténcipőjét, és Hux után sietett.</p>
<p>A vöröshajú rohadék egy fa alatt ácsorgott, és úgy bámult felfelé, mintha ott rejtőzne Millicent.</p>
<p>– Az ágak között mozgást láttam – magyarázta a megérkező Poe-nak. – Hol van Rey?</p>
<p>– Mindjárt jön – felelte Poe, és remélte, hogy igazat mond, mert nem volt kedve elmagyarázni senkinek, hogy elveszítette a lányt az erdőben. Felemelte a cipőt. – De előbb úgy döntött, hogy erre nincs szüksége.</p>
<p>– Ostoba patkány – sziszegte Hux.</p>
<p>– Rey nem ostoba, nem lesz semmi baja – szólalt meg Rose szigorú tekintettel.</p>
<p>Poe egy nappal ezelőtt Rose-zal értett volna egyet, de most már tudta, hogy Rey a Legfőbb Vezér szeretője. Hiába fájt fizikailag egyetérteni Huxszal, de muszáj volt…</p>
<p>– Neki tényleg nem lesz semmi baja. Meg fogja úszni, azt is megúszta, hogy vér folyt az arcából, azt is megúszta, hogy Ren önelégült pofájába vágott a kardjával! Szerinted kiből lesz macskaeledel, ha Ren rájön, hogy én rángattam el Reyt macskát keresni, és aztán elvesztettem?</p>
<p>– Ahhoz képest nem kereste őt – intett Poe az ösvény felé, ahol utoljára látta Reyt.</p>
<p>– Nem tudnak egymás elől semmit sem eltitkolni. Én se értem, de így működik. Ha Ren meglepetést akar, akkor kussol, és úgy tesz, mintha nem létezne. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy melyikük a nyomorultabb.</p>
<p>– Rey az.</p>
<p>Hux szeme megvillant.</p>
<p>Hirtelen az a szörnyű gyanúja támadt, hogy a vöröshajú seggfej kedveli Reyt, bár mindent megtesz érte, hogy ne úgy tűnjön.</p>
<p>– A Legfőbb Vezér nem fog örülni.</p>
<p>– Miért kedveli az Első Rend tisztje Reyt? – kérdezte Poe.</p>
<p>Ahelyett, hogy ordítani kezdett volna, vagy tagadott volna, Hux megrántotta a vállát.</p>
<p>– Ren nem rajtam vezeti le az összes dühét, hanem rajta. Ez már önmagában kellemes fordulat, de mióta rendszeresen szexel, Ren valahogy kiegyensúlyozottabb.</p>
<p>Poe elméjében megjelent a nagydarab, veszélyes és kegyetlenségig erőszakos Kylo Ren képe.</p>
<p>Rose megveregette a vállát.</p>
<p>– Nagyon sápadt vagy – jegyezte meg Hux.</p>
<p>– Hogy tudsz erről ilyen jókedvűen beszélni? Bántja Reyt, és te csak megkönnyebbülsz, hogy nem téged?</p>
<p>Ren fogságba ejtette mindkettejüket, megkínozta őket, de Reyjel ellentétben ő sosem tudott máshogy nézni ezután arra a seggfejre. Bár Rey sosem tagadta a fogságot és a kihallgatást, de a kínzást mindig.</p>
<p>Lehet, hogy erőhasználó lányokkal máshogy bánt Kylo Ren? Poe biztos volt benne, hogy erre nem tudja meg sosem a választ, mert egyik sem volt, de nem is bánta. Az jobban érdekelte, hogy Rey jól van-e.</p>
<p>Kedvelte a lányt. Bosszantó volt, de legalább a szórakoztató módon.</p>
<p>Hux elvigyorodott.</p>
<p>– Rey még sosem panaszkodott.</p>
<p>– Mindig azt mondjuk, hogy Rey tud vigyázni magára, mert erőhasználó, de Ren is erőhasználó… Ugye nem veri meg?</p>
<p>– Ren Reyt? – Hux fújt egyet, mint egy macska. – Lerágná utána a saját kezét. Kivéve persze, ha Rey élvezi, ha megütik, mert akkor valószínűleg rendszeresen megteszi.</p>
<p>– A Legfőbb Vezér elvárja, hogy a tábornoka az ágya mellett üljön, és jegyzeteljen szex közben? Vagy arra vered ki, hogy a főnöködre gondolsz az ágyban? – kérdezte Poe.</p>
<p>– Nem. Eleget<em> beszélgettek</em> a jelenlétemben. Nem akarsz velem szobát cserélni, Dameron?</p>
<p>– Nem?</p>
<p>– Pedig luxuslakosztály. Több fürdőszobával, mint ami normális. Tetőterasszal és szaunával.</p>
<p>– Hadd találjam ki, a Legfőbb Vezérrel a fal másik oldalán.</p>
<p>Hux savanyú arcot vágott.</p>
<p>Poe elvigyorodott.</p>
<p>– Nem szeretném végighallgatni, amikor ismét találkoznak.</p>
<p>– Valószínűleg úgyis üvölteni fognak egymással – mondta Poe vigasztalásképpen.</p>
<p>– Kétlem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Rey</strong>
</p>
<p>A vihar már közel volt. A villámokat érezte az Erőben, az ujja hegyén táncolni.</p>
<p>A szél már túlságosan fújt, és nem esett, még nem, de a szitáló vízpermet ráragadt Rey bőrére, átütött a hűvös hatású anyagon.</p>
<p>Az állát megfeszítve igyekezett nem vacogni, de tudta, hogy nagyon átfázott. A Jakkun az éjszakai hideg is száraz volt, az is kegyetlen volt a maga módján, de nem hűtötte tovább, és ha bebújt a takarója alá, akkor tudta, hogy rendben lesz.</p>
<p>Már esélyük sem volt visszaérni a kunyhóba a vihar előtt. A szél már a fülébe süvített, és az arcába csaptak az esőcseppek. Élvezte volna, ha nem hűlt volna le a levegő.</p>
<p>Rey a felkarját dörzsölgette.</p>
<p>Lefelé ereszkedés közben Hux felborult egy ökölméretű kőben, beütötte a fejét, vérzett, és azóta a bal lábára csak nehézkesen tudott ráállni. Addig panaszkodott arra, hogy szédül, míg Poe nem kezdte el támogatni.</p>
<p>– Lejjebb van egy kunyhó – mondta Rose dideregve, és amikor mindenki értetlenkedve pillantott rá, elhúzta a száját: – Egyrészt elmentünk mellette, Armie kiemelte, hogy milyen szép színesek az ablakkeretek, és egyébként is, minden térképen rajta van.</p>
<p>Az ablakkeretek tényleg szép színesek voltak, sötétkékek, csak kopottak, de talán ez nem volt olyan rossz, így is betörtek valakinek az otthonába, de legalább elhagyott, avítt otthonába, és nem olyanba, amit minden szabad percében szívesen csinosítgat.</p>
<p>Egyszer valaki szeretett itt lakni.</p>
<p>Az ajtófélfát kézzel festett virágminta díszítette.</p>
<p>Rey ellenállt, hogy megsimogassa őket.</p>
<p>Rey vacogott, és csakis ez vette rá, hogy belépjen a házba. Ő ment be utoljára, maga elé engedte a fázó Rose-t, és a sebesült Huxot is.</p>
<p>Az ablakokat az előző lakó bedeszkázta. A padló száraz volt, bár nem meleg, de Rey majdnem térdre rogyott, hogy hálája jeléül megcsókolja a földet.</p>
<p>Nem fújt bent a szél. Nem ázott be az épület.</p>
<p>Itt tényleg menedékre találhatnak.</p>
<p>Rájuk fért.</p>
<p>Mostanra már Poe is vacogott, sőt tüsszögött, és folyamatosan panaszkodott, hogy nincs ehhez az időjáráshoz szokva, főleg azután, hogy letette a földre Huxot, és hirtelen feladat nélkül maradt. Rose a sarokba ült, levette a cipőjét, és az elegáns, keskeny lábát Hux hátához nyomta, talán azért, hogy megmelegedjen.</p>
<p>– Megnézhetem a lábad? – kérdezte Rey Huxtól, aki az álmodozóból pillanat alatt vált gyanakvóvá.</p>
<p>– Miért?</p>
<p>– Hogy meggyógyítsam – felelte Rey. Csak akkor térdelt le, amikor Hux bólintott, de őszinte rémülettel méregette őt. – Nincs semmi baj, nem foglak bántani. Csak megnézem…</p>
<p>Hux kinyújtotta a lábát. Nem mozdult.</p>
<p>Nem mondott igent.</p>
<p>Minden oka megvolt rá, de még a többieknek is, hogy ne bízzanak benne, mert nem tartozott se az Első Rendhez, se az ellenálláshoz, hanem csakis Benhez.</p>
<p>Egymás világai voltak, egymás csillagai.</p>
<p>Máshogy nézett rá Poe, mióta Hux elárulta a titkát, és máshogy fog rá nézni Finn, és mindenki más, ha kiderül.</p>
<p>Az arca egyre melegebb lett, ahogy elbizonytalanodott.</p>
<p>Most álljon fel, és tegyen úgy, mintha nem ajánlotta volna fel?</p>
<p>Ezt semmiképpen sem akarta. Vagy inkább csinálja Hux beleegyezése nélkül? Végül is Ben sosem kért tőle engedélyt, ha gyógyítani akarta, ő sem Bentől, eszébe sem jutott, de az más volt. Együtt voltak.</p>
<p>Beletúrt az elegáns, fekete szoknyába. Izzadt a tenyere. Biztos volt benne, hogy foltokat hagy végig a selymen, mert azon nyomot hagy a verejték, igaz?</p>
<p>Nagyon rossz ötlet volt ez a ruha.</p>
<p>Rey még úgyis fázott benne, hogy már nem esett rá az eső.</p>
<p>Hux folyton felfelé pillantott: az ajtóra, a falra, és fel a plafonra is, aztán vissza a padlóra, rá, és egyszer elkapta a tekintetét. Vörös lett, mint a haja.</p>
<p>A férfi fehér, szeplős karjára helyezte a tenyerét. Melegebb volt a bőre, mint az övé. Mégis Hux borzongott meg, és Rey kísértésbe esett, olyanba, ami boldoggá tette a sötét oldalt, és a világosat egyaránt. Megtudni és elvenni mások titkait – ezt az Erő szerette.</p>
<p>Rey döbbenten pislogott Huxra.</p>
<p>A férfi a szeplőire gondolt, amiket felfedett a ruha, amiket sosem sütött a nap. A mellére, amit a ruha fűzője annyira kívánatosnak mutatott, hogy Rey is néha azon kapta magát, hogy a saját kivágását bámulja.</p>
<p>Találkozott a tekintetük. Rey tudta, hogy Hux tudja, hogy a gondolataiban olvasott, mert a férfi egyszer csak még vörösebb lett, és akadozó nyelvvel kért tőle bocsánatot.</p>
<p>– Ha a Legfőbb Vezér így talál ránk, hogy te térdelsz előttem, te fogod elmondani neki, hogy pontosan miért – mondta Hux rekedten.</p>
<p>El akart húzódni, de Rey nem hagyta. Még nem gyógyította meg.</p>
<p>– Jobban is teszed, ha a jedilányra hagyod a magyarázkodást, őt legalább nem fogja a <em>kardjával</em> felnyársalni – röhögött Poe a háta mögött.</p>
<p>Vakmerő, harsány volt, mint minden Poe-ban, aki nem az Erőt sugározta, hanem az életet, és egy pillanatra sem fakult bele a szenvedésbe. Ő volt köztük az egyetlen, aki élvezte a háborút, mert abban volt a legjobb.</p>
<p>Sosem lesett bele a gondolataiba, mégis tudta, hogy Poe a békét is éppúgy fogja élvezni, mint a mészárlást. Az a fajta ember volt.</p>
<p>Tudata épphogy súrolta Poe-ét, és nem lepte meg, hogy ő nem a szeplőit nézi, hanem a fenekét. Észre sem vette, hogy Rey a gondolataiban turkál.</p>
<p>Rey elvigyorodott. Az Erő nemcsak arra volt jó, hogy az ember uralkodjon mások felett, hanem valami sokkal szórakoztatóbbra is. Nem akarta bántani Poe-t, mert azért senkit sem fog büntetni, mert valamire ránéz, de szikrázott benne a vágy, hogy a férfi tudja, hogy lebukott, hogy Rey könnyedén megismeri a legmélyebb gondolatait, a legsötétebb vágyait.</p>
<p>A gondolat egyszerű volt. Valahogy annyira esetlen, amennyire hirtelen és vakmerő. Csak ő meztelenül, az arca piros a vágytól, a haja kócos. Csípőjére vörös nyomot szorított Ben erős keze. A szeme vad, ahogy egymásra néznek Bennel a tükörben.</p>
<p>Meztelenül még senki nem látta, addig a pillanatig még Ben sem. Poe végképp nem, mert Rey sosem fürdött társaságban. Nem volt szégyenlős, de vízcseppekkel a testén, mindenki kicsit védtelenebb.</p>
<p>Az emléktől felforrósodott az arca.</p>
<p>– Rey! – kiáltotta Poe megdöbbenve, és Rey zavarban, de hátrafordult, hogy rámosolyogjon.</p>
<p>Poe tátogott.</p>
<p>Hux megint el akart húzódni. Rey ujja a vádlijába vájt.</p>
<p>– Meg foglak gyógyítani – mordult rá, aztán hátrafordult.</p>
<p>Poe vigyorgott, és meghajlást imitált.</p>
<p>– Tényleg, hogyan kell szólítanunk? Renné? Uralkodónő?</p>
<p>– Maradj már csendben! – sziszegte Rey.</p>
<p>Poe kivételesen befogta a száját.</p>
<p>Hux még jobban megfeszült.</p>
<p>Rey akadozva kért bocsánatot, óvatosan, gyengéden mozgatta meg Hux sérült lábát, de a férfi így is felnyögött. Rey majdnem kiejtette a kezéből.</p>
<p>Felsandított Huxra, aki egy pillanatra elveszett a fájdalomban. Összeszorította a fogát, halkan nyögött, ha éppen a duzzanatra tapintott rá.</p>
<p>Csak egy kis rándulás volt.</p>
<p>Rey saját tapasztalatból tudta, hogy meggyógyulna magától is. Néhány nap alatt is, ha pihentetné, de Hux orvosi droidokhoz, személyzethez volt szokva, nem mászott roncsokban, ahol Rey, és nem tanulta meg gyerekként, hogy a kínt nyomja el mélyre, és menjen tovább, ha túl akar élni.</p>
<p>Lehunyta a szemét. Szólította az Erőt, végül is Ben is így csinálta, és most, ahogy az Erő megsimogatta Hux bőrét, felgyorsította a természetes gyógyulási folyamatot, ugyanazt érezte, mint akkor, amikor Ben az ő sebeit gyógyította.</p>
<p>A térdére támaszkodott, és próbált lélegzethez jutni. Mióta Ben kizárta, nem volt teljes, nem volt egyensúlyban. Minden tett az Erőben csak tovább borította ezt az egyensúlyt.</p>
<p>Megdörgölte a szemét a kézfejével, ami még mindig zsibbadt az erőhasználattól.</p>
<p>Az erőhasználónak hiányzott a kötelék, a társ.</p>
<p>De hiányzott neki is. A tudat, hogy van, hogy él, hogy biztonságban van, hogy nem hagyta el. Rey felvinnyogott, mint egy, a megváltó halálra váró rabszolga, minden hang csak elnyújtja a kínt, és a kínzó élvezetét.</p>
<p>A falak ráborultak. Az ablakokat takaró deszkákon keményen, kíméletlenül kopogott a zivatar, és nem maradt más hang csak ez egybefolyva, elnyomva minden mást.</p>
<p>Mint az izzó roncsokban homokvihar idején.</p>
<p>Nem bírt bent lenni tovább.</p>
<p>Rey felugrott. A szíve vert, elviselhetetlenül és bezárva. Kirontott a viskóból, nekidőlt a nedves falnak. Szabadban volt. Biztonságban volt. Bármikor el tud menekülni, ez fontos volt.</p>
<p>Nem volt veszélyben, és hogy már meg tudja védeni magát, ha esetleg mégis bántanák.</p>
<p>Mégsem érezte magát elég erősnek hozzá.</p>
<p>Belemarkolt az idegen szoknyába, ami nem illett hozzá, mégis hordania kellett.</p>
<p>– Rey? – Rose állt az ajtóban.</p>
<p>Vacogott, tüsszögéstől piroslott az orra, és Rey majdnem rászólt, hogy menjen vissza, mert hideg van, de Rose még jobban fel volt öltözve, mint ő, rajta volt kabát, és ha ezt mondja, akkor neki is vissza kellene mennie, és azt nem.</p>
<p>Nem mondott semmit.</p>
<p>– Jól vagy?</p>
<p>Rey bólintott, mire Rose csak megrázta a fejét.</p>
<p>– Megkeresem Millicentet – mondta Rey, mielőtt behívná, és nem mondhatna nemet.</p>
<p>– Hogy fogod megtalálni?</p>
<p>– Ha Millicentnek van esze, akkor ő is megtalálta ezt a helyet – mondta Rey. – De nincs esze, mert nincs itt.</p>
<p>Utálta a nedves, síkos időt, de meg kellett találnia. Ez még mindig jobb, mint, amihez hozzá volt szokva, és akkor is életben maradt.</p>
<p>Nem vett cipőt és kabátot, a bő szoknya is azért maradt rajta, mert nem volt más. Csak zavarná őt a keresésben. Legfeljebb kicsit fázni fog, de az nem fogja megakadályozni semmiben.</p>
<p>Rose hagyta, hogy elmenjen. Örült, hogy ő jött ki hozzá, és nem Hux, mert Hux nem engedte volna el. Pajzsnak kellett Ben és a tábornoka közé.</p>
<p>Tombolt a zivatar.</p>
<p>Nem fordult vissza.</p>
<p>Ha ő fázik, akkor Millicent még jobban, és egyedül van, és Rey senkit nem fog magára hagyni.</p>
<p>Rohant. Hívta az Erőt, hogy vezesse Millicenthez. Az ösvény – ott, ahol sűrű lombok alatt vezetett – száraz volt, jó volt ott egy kicsit megállni, élvezni, ahogy por tapad a lábujjaira, és nem sár.</p>
<p>Fázott. Jobban fázott, mint gondolta.</p>
<p>Hamar meg kell találnia. A síkos és nedves hideg jobban hűtött, mint gondolta, és biztos volt benne, hogy ki fog hűlni. Hiába dörzsölte a csupasz karját, hogy legalább egy kis meleghez jusson, de csak jobban fázott ott, amihez éppen nem ért hozzá.</p>
<p>A villám túl közel csapott be. A mennydörgés megrengette a földet. Most már megértette a fekete törzsű, kopár fákat.</p>
<p>Mind elégtek.</p>
<p>Újabb villám csapott be a földbe közvetlenül mellette, és ha nem hívja az Erőt, hogy megvédje magát, akkor már nem élne. A villám energiája így is megbizsergette a bőrét.</p>
<p>Valami nem volt rendben. Keserű, fémes ízt érzett a szájában. Fázott – belülről. Ennyire nem lehet hideg.</p>
<p>Valahol egy fa tetején egy macska nyávogott.</p>
<p>
  <em>Millicent.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Persze, Millicent.</em>
</p>
<p>Rey gondolkodás nélkül mászott fel érte, még oda is, ahol a faágak vékonyak és törékenyek voltak. Az Erő figyelmeztetően susogott körülötte, hogy nem bírja el a súlyát, de Rey nem foglalkozott vele.</p>
<p>Millicent már csak karnyújtásnyira volt.</p>
<p>Meglepő módon a macska nem küzdött ellene, csak hagyta, hogy Rey felnyalábolja, mint egy zsák roncsot, és a vállára vegye.</p>
<p>– Megvagy – suttogta. Millicent bundája átázott. Már nem védte a hidegtől. Rey Millicent fejére tette a kezét, és adott magából egy kis Erőt, hogy felmelegítse. Hux meggyógyítása is kibillentette, de ettől megremegett a térde.</p>
<p>Millicent közel volt már a kihűléshez, és az Erő kíméletlenül belőle vette el azt, amit átadott a macskának.</p>
<p>Rey felnyögött. Ha Millicent nem lett volna ennyire gyenge, várt volna míg leér vele, de túl hideg volt, túl közel a halálhoz.</p>
<p>Most forró volt, rendesen vert a szíve, dorombolt az érintése alatt.</p>
<p>Rey fáradtan elvigyorodott. Belekapaszkodott a mellénél lévő faágba. Most már csak le kell jutnia valahogy.</p>
<p>Lejjebb csúsztatta a lábát, és tesztelte az ágat.</p>
<p>El fogja bírni, akármit súg is az Erő. Könnyű volt, és még macskával, dideregve is fürge.</p>
<p>– Nem bánnám, ha megkapaszkodnál valahogy bennem – morogta Millicentnek, aki úgy vájta belé a karmát, mintha értené az emberi beszédet. Valószínűleg csak azt értette, ami az evésről, a kényeztetésről, ezen belül a vérontásról szólt.</p>
<p>– Ügyes macska – mormolta Rey, megállt egy pillanatra, aztán tovább csúszott lefelé.</p>
<p>A talpa alá egy vastagabb ág került, de valami nem volt rendben.</p>
<p>Megégett? Elszáradt?</p>
<p>Valami megreccsent alatta, aztán csönd jött, és a csöndben Rey zuhant.</p>
<p>Gallyak csapták meg a hátát, a vállát, mint a rabszolgatartók korbácsa, de a fájdalom segített, hogy koncentráljon, hogy kapaszkodjon a macskába, míg rémült, éles karma a kulcscsontjába kapott.</p>
<p>Túl magasról zuhantak, hogy csak úgy megússzák.</p>
<p>Millicent bebújt az álla alá. Kis, meleg teste remegett.</p>
<p>Rey a bundájába túrt, szorosan tartotta.</p>
<p>Túl kell élniük.</p>
<p>Rey az Erőt szólította. Úgy csavarta maguk köré, mint egy puha és meleg takarót, ami lassította a zuhanást, ami megmenti az életüket, és az Erő túloldalán, a fák mögött, valahol a felhős égen megérezte Bent.</p>
<p>Közeledett.</p>
<p>Rey kinyúlt érte, összeérinteni a kezüket. Ben habozott, aztán sötét szeme kitágult, az óvatosság megtelt benne rémülettel, aztán Rey nem figyelt másra csak a hátába vágó éles fájdalomra.</p>
<p>Belecsapódott a földbe, és hiába az Erő, a védelem, fájt. A tüdejéből szisszenve távozott a levegő. A ruháját rögtön átitatta a sáros víz.</p>
<p>Felnyögött.</p>
<p>Apró kövek martak a hátába, beverte a fejét, és az ütéstől szikrák táncoltak a szeme előtt. De az Erő megvédte.</p>
<p>Túlélték.</p>
<p>Reszketett a hidegtől.</p>
<p>
  <em>Meg kell mozdulnia.</em>
</p>
<p>A Jakkun ritkán volt veszélyes a hideg – csak éjszaka, amikor üres volt a sivatag, és a roncsok sötét belsejében megmaradt hőség hirtelen távozott, mintha sosem lett volna, és hirtelen tért vissza.</p>
<p>Kövér cseppekben esett az eső az arcára.</p>
<p>Kihűlhet, ha csak fekszik mozdulatlanul. Megmozdította előbb a karját, az ujjait is, de csak a lapockája fájt. Az Erő megvédte a súlyosabb sérülésektől, de az enyhébb zúzódásoktól nem, de a véraláfutások nem gyilkolnak.</p>
<p>A lába jobban fájt, ahányszor behajlította a lábujjait, éles fájdalom szúrt a talpába. A súlya alatt eltörő faág vághatta meg, de Rey nem látott vért. A horzsolás meg igazán csak egy apróság. Kibírható. Ráadásul, a kunyhó közel van, ahol bármikor kaphat segítséget, és Ben is már a bolygó légkörében repült.</p>
<p>Az Erő persze akkor szakította meg a köztük lévő kapcsolatot, amikor Rey leért a földre. Most kinyúlt Ben után, kereste az Erőben, de csak vihart érzett. Ben ereje úgy kavargott körülötte, mint egy harapni tudó forgószél, és nem engedte be őt.</p>
<p>Még őt sem, de úton volt ide. Dühös volt. Kétségbeesettsége a kegyetlenségét táplálta. Együtt lélegzett vele – és Reyjel – a sötét oldal, és Rey tudta, hogy mi a dolga.</p>
<p>Magához szorította Millicentet, aki most már nem volt túl boldog, fészkelődött.</p>
<p>– Szeretnéd, hogy mozdulatlanná dermesszelek az Erővel?</p>
<p>Millicent dorombolni kezdett, és csak kicsit mélyesztette a karmát a vállába, de ez nem zavarta. Volt fontosabb dolga is.</p>
<p>Felugrott, és összerándult, ahogy a talpa a földet érte, de összeszorította a fogát. Ki fogja bírni. Nem most először vánszorog vissza sebes lábbal valahonnan. A forró homok éppolyan kegyetlen, mint az erdő sáros talaja, de most legalább puha földön járt.</p>
<p>Didergett, és Millicent melege már kevés volt, és kevés volt a sötét oldal forrósága, elemésztő dühe is, de ment tovább.</p>
<p>Ha nem figyel a mostra, csak Benre gondol, akkor már nem is fázik annyira, nem?</p>
<p>Sűrű lombok zúgtak. Meghajoltak körülötte.</p>
<p>Millicent megszaglászta az állát, az orrát, és közelebb bújt hozzá. A macska sokkal melegebb volt, és Rey irigyelte őt ezért.</p>
<p>– Nagyon készséges vagy. Máskor lehetnél kicsit hamarabb készséges…</p>
<p>Millicent dorombolt.</p>
<p>Rey megsimogatta a piszkos bundát.</p>
<p>Esőcseppek terítették be az arcát, belefolytak a szemébe és a szájába. Ha nem lett volna olyan hideg, élvezte volna.</p>
<p>Megállt. Megtámaszkodott egy ősöreg, kopár fában. Az Erő fáradtan tekergett körülötte, most hogy a zuhanást túlélte, mintha minden kiveszett volna belőle, mintha kívülről nézte volna magát.</p>
<p>A durva kéregnek támaszkodva értette meg, hogy meghalhatott volna, mert nem figyelt.</p>
<p>Még mindig meghalhat, mert a vacogása enyhült, de a teste nem érzett semmit.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tovább kell mennie. Vissza kell vinnie Millicentet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ben. Bennel feladata volt.</em>
</p>
<p>Állni könnyebb volt, mint menni. Az izmai megfeszültek, és egyre jobban sántított. Mintha a hideg beleköltözött volna a sebeibe. Eddig sosem gyógyította még önmagát. Nem volt rá szüksége, mert Ben mindig ott volt, hogy enyhet hozzon. Nem tűnt ötletnek pont most kipróbálnia.</p>
<p>Sóhajtott.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ki fogja bírni. A sajgást és a zúzódásokat. Mindent. Mindig mindent kibír. Nem kell segítség, és ha odaér, hozzábújhat Benhez, és Ben meleg lesz és biztonságot ad.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ben már a bolygón volt.</em>
</p>
<p>Magához hívott az Erővel egy vastagabb faágat, és azt botként használva bicegett végig a sáros ösvényen. Millicent a nyakába csavarodott, mint valami sál lenne, és az éles karmait a mellére tette.</p>
<p>Összeszorította a fogát. Ennél sokkal rosszabb zuhanásokat is túlélt már. Sokkal kétségbeesettebb helyzetekből jutott ki, de a hideg a csontjai közé kúszott, elnehezítette a ruháját, a testét, még a fejét is nehezen tartotta.</p>
<p>
  <em>Csak a kunyhóig kell eljutnia.</em>
</p>
<p>– Mindjárt ott leszünk – mondta a szokatlanul békés állatnak. – Jó cica.</p>
<p>Leülhetne egy kormos fa alá. Csak egy kicsit. Megpihenni. Megpróbálhatná meggyógyítani magát az Erővel, de nem merte. Még Millicent meggyógyítása is sokat kivett belőle.</p>
<p>Az eső belecsapott a szemébe.</p>
<p>Ben dühe úgy kavargott a levegőben, mint egy második – veszélyesebb – vihar.</p>
<p>Rey futott, mert az a fájdalom, ami eddig megállította, majdnem mozgásképtelenné tette, semmi sem volt ahhoz a pusztításhoz képest, amit Ben hozhat.</p>
<p>Minden lépésnél megvonaglott, ahányszor csak a földet érte a talpa.</p>
<p>Ha kell, négykézláb kúszik a házig.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hux</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nem volt ideje ámulni azon, hogy Rey meggyógyította a lábát, pedig előtte bepillantást nyerhetett az akaratlan gondolataiba. Nem tehetett róluk. Ha úgy nézett ki, mint egy nő, akkor nem úgy, mint egy sivatagi patkány, akkor szép volt, főleg, ha olyan készséges volt, mint most.</p>
<p>Rémálmai lesznek csak attól, hogy Rey előtte térdelt.</p>
<p>Rose megszorította a kezét, és ez visszahúzta a valóságba. A valóságba, ahol forró csoki íze volt a csókoknak, és Rose apró és meleg teste megfeszült alatta, amikor miatta átélte a gyönyört.</p>
<p>Rose újból megszorította a kezét.</p>
<p>Most azonban semmilyen elélvezésről nem álmodozhatott, mert Ren dühöngött. Nem dobált bútorokat – nem volt, mit. Nem vagdosott össze semmit – még. Bár Hux gyanította, hogy akkor ők lesznek az áldozatok, nem a fal, mert a fal nem bírná ki, ha belemélyesztenének egy fénykardot. Ők sem nagyon, de Rent ez nem valószínű, hogy érdekelte.</p>
<p>Persze azután érkezett, hogy a kis patkány eltűnt az erdőben, és nem ment utána.</p>
<p>Kylo Ren Reyjel együtt minimálisan volt félelmetes – ijesztő volt, de kezelhető is, meg bármikor elé lehetett lökni valami témát, ami valamilyen módon kapcsolódott a kis patkányhoz. Rengeteg csempészt, rabszolgakereskedőt, roncsvadászt dühített fel az a lány rövid élete alatt, szóval egy jól irányított bosszú mindenkit boldoggá tett, Rent, a vezérkart (Huxot), és a galaxist egyaránt.</p>
<p>Hajlamos volt elfeledkezni arról, hogy Ren milyen, ha tényleg dühös, és nincs ott egy odahajítható konc – meggyilkolható, és -kínozható rabszolgakereskedő, vagy a lelkes Rey –, hogy elterelje valahogy a haragját.</p>
<p>Most viszont rosszabb volt, mint régen.</p>
<p>Eddig sosem volt semmi, amit elveszíthetett. Most már volt.</p>
<p>Ren nem üvöltött, nem fojtogatott, nem sütött meg senkit villámokkal. Nem izzott, hanem maga volt a csontba hatoló, pusztító hideg, amitől még a lélegzetvétel is fáj.</p>
<p>Még nem támadt.</p>
<p>Még nem.</p>
<p>A nagyképű pilóta megmozdult. Csak apró mozdulat volt balra, hogy a fal tartsa a súlyát, ne a lába.</p>
<p>A Legfőbb Vezér borostyánszínű szemében megvillant valami.</p>
<p>A lázadó megdermedt.</p>
<p>Hux úgy helyezkedett, hogy eltakarja Rose-t, hátha Ren szívesen megölné csak azért bosszúból, mert az ő macskája szökött el, és ez űzte be Reyt az erdőbe, míg ők hárman a tűz körül melegedtek.</p>
<p>Lángok pattogtak Hux lábánál, de nem érzett semmit a melegéből.</p>
<p>– Hol van Rey?</p>
<p>Az ajtórésben becsapott a szél, az eső. Ren fekete köpenyét fújta a szél, és úgy nézett ki, mint az éhes halál. Egyenesen állt, kesztyűs kezében a fénykard. Ujja megfeszült a markolaton.</p>
<p>Hux lehunyta a szemét.</p>
<p>Ha az Erő kegyelmes, Rey épségben visszatér, mielőtt Ren feldarabolja őket.</p>
<p>– Kiment megkeresni a macskát – felelte az ostoba pilóta. Szemében néma kihívás tükröződött.</p>
<p>Hux felsóhajtott.</p>
<p>Ha Ren nem lenne dühös, akkor élvezné a műsort, főleg azt a részt, amikor Poe repül egyet X-szárnyú nélkül, de most… Az ostoba lázadó és Rose persze nem ismerték annyira Rent, nem tudták, hogy a higgadtsága alatt indulat lapul. Őt hergelni olyan, mint egy vérszomjas rancor hátán táncolni.</p>
<p>Ren lassan felemelte a kezét.</p>
<p>– Meg kéne keresned Reyt – szólalt meg hirtelen Hux. A nyelve majdnem megakadt a névben, és hálát érzett, mert a lány megmentette gondolkodás nélkül, aztán elment megkeresni Millicentet.</p>
<p>Ha Ren utánamenne, akkor nem lenne itt, és neki nem abban kellene reménykednie, hogy előbb lecsapja a fejét, mielőtt feldarabolná a testét.</p>
<p>Ren rá sem nézett.</p>
<p>– Nem kellett volna elengednünk! – kiáltotta Hux, és szégyellte, hogy remeg a hangja, de ő tudta, hogy Ren mire képes, hogy milyen könnyen használja az Erőt, milyen kis semmiség elég, hogy kínozzon.</p>
<p>– Nem – mondta Ren nagyon halkan.</p>
<p>– Mi mást csináltunk volna? Letepertük volna, hogy megkötözzük? – Összerándult a gondolatra.</p>
<p>Vajon melyikből jönnének ki rosszabbul, ha Rey ellenkezik, és harcol ellenük, vagy, ha hagyja magát, és Ren arra ér ide, hogy Rey a földön fekszik gúzsba kötve.</p>
<p>Lehet, hogy élvezné az ínyencfalatot, és megkímélné őket.</p>
<p>Hux ezt a gondolatot elsüllyesztette az elméjében, remélhetőleg, soha senki sem szedi elő. Még ő sem.</p>
<p>Még kapott levegőt, és ez azt jelentette, hogy Ren gondolkodik, és még nem döntött úgy, hogy jobb lenne holtan.</p>
<p>– Igaza van – szólalt meg az ostoba pilóta, ahelyett, hogy örült volna, hogy békén hagyják. – Rey elég szomorúnak tűnt, amikor elment. Majdnem sírt.</p>
<p>Hux nyaka körül megfeszült a levegő.</p>
<p>De legalább Rose… A szeme sarkából látta, ahogy a tűz mellett aludt, és ha figyelt, akkor a saját, lüktető szívdobogásán át hallotta a szuszogó, kapkodó lélegzetvételeit.</p>
<p>Legalább nem látja meghalni.</p>
<p>Hux a nyakához kapott, aztán Ren hirtelen elengedte, és ahogy a tüdeje újra megtelt levegővel, ahogy újra lélegezni tudott, az rosszabb volt.</p>
<p>Égetett.</p>
<p>– Nem csináltam vele semmit – hadarta Hux.</p>
<p>Ren ismét a hajába túrt. Az ajtó felé pislogott.</p>
<p>– Tudom – morogta.</p>
<p>Hux hitetlenkedve pillantott rá. Ren lenyugodott? Mi lesz így a galaxissal meg az összes megbeszéléssel? Még az is lehet, hogy soha többet nem fognak egyik percről a másikra háborút indítani? Elpusztítani bolygókat? Többé nem fogja Ren megfojtogatni?</p>
<p>Szinte már előre hiányzott az Erő a nyaka körül.</p>
<p>Tényleg el kell rángatniuk Reyt több megbeszélésre, hátha kiderül, hogy milyen árnyalatra tud még vörösödni.</p>
<p>– Rey tud magára vigyázni – mondta Dameron, mint egy igazi ostoba felkelő, aki egyedül ahhoz ért, hogyan lehet még jobban és gyorsabban tönkretenni dolgokat. – Nem lesz semmi baja, ha meg mégis, akkor a jedik gyorsan gyógyulnak, nem?</p>
<p>
  <em>Ostoba, nagypofájú lázadók!</em>
</p>
<p>Ren rá sem nézett.</p>
<p>Sápadt volt, fekete haja az arcára tapadt. A szeme alatt lüktetett egy ér.</p>
<p>Nem mondta ki, de Hux értette őt. Rent Rey jólléte, egészsége érdekelte, hogy biztonságban legyen, hogy rendesen egyen, hogy jól aludjon, és ha amellett a galaxis egy jobb és békésebb hely lett, nem számított.</p>
<p>De a gondolat, hogy Reynek valami baja eshet… Ren rettegett ettől.</p>
<p>Minden, ami érték, azt eltorzították, eltaposták, felhasználták ellenük.</p>
<p>Nem engedhették meg maguknak, hogy elárulják a gyengeségüket. Mert, ha kiderül, akkor lesz valaki, aki tönkreteszi.</p>
<p>Ren megint az ajtó felé pillantott, aztán vissza rájuk, és egy törékeny, szinte ott sem volt pillanatra Hux meglátta benne a félelmet.</p>
<p>Az arcából kifutott a vér.</p>
<p><em>Valamit érezhetett az Erőben. V</em>alami rosszat, és nem azt, hogy Dameron zavarba hozta Reyt, hogy ő gyönyörködött benne.</p>
<p>Ren féltékeny volt, a birtoklásig ragaszkodó, de gondolatokat nem büntetett. <em>Tudta, hogy Rey az övé. Egyedül az övé.</em></p>
<p>A villám áthasított a deszka és az ablakkeret közötti résen. A levegő megtelt elektromossággal. Bizsergett tőle a foga is.</p>
<p>Rögtön mennydörgött.</p>
<p>Sivított a szél.</p>
<p>– Lehet, hogy annyi az egész, hogy Rey nem tud visszajönni. Túlságosan esik ahhoz – merengett Poe.</p>
<p>– Szoktál gondolkodni azon, amit beszélsz? – kérdezte Hux ingerülten. – Vagy ezek csak kiesnek maguktól a szádon?</p>
<p>Egy pillanatra, de csak egy pillanatra Ren ajka megrándult.</p>
<p>Az ostoba lázadó önelégülten vigyorgott bele a veszély arcába, hogy aztán elegáns ívben repüljön végig a szobán, és nyekkenve a földbe csapódjon.</p>
<p>Hux torka összeszorult. Kezével Rose-t kereste. A lány keze nyirkos volt és tűzforró.</p>
<p>– Minden rendben lesz – suttogta Rose.</p>
<p>Cserepes volt az ajka. Fakó a szeme.</p>
<p>Beteg lesz. Meg kell gyógyítani.</p>
<p>Rose a könyökhajlatába tüsszögött, összehúzta magán a vizes ruhát.</p>
<p>Nem lesz minden rendben. Nem. A rémület úgy szorította ki belőle a levegőt, mint az Erő szokta, és úgy mart bele Rose kezébe, mintha az érintés meggyógyíthatná. Mintha az ő érintése elég lehetne.</p>
<p>Elfojtotta a félelmét és a fájdalmát. Még csak közelebb sem húzódott, pedig Rose vágyhatott rá, de nem láthatták mások, hogy ő gyengéd is lehet.</p>
<p>Ahogy Rent sem láthatták gyengédnek soha.</p>
<p>Dameron lassan felült. Szédelgett. Támaszkodott, arca sápadt volt, de Hux nem talált semmi részvétet magában. Magára hozta a bajt. Hergelte Rent.</p>
<p>– Azt hittem, hogy nem zavar, ha Rey nem jön vissza. Végül is nem szóltál hozzá – mondta az az ostoba seggfej, Dameron. – Ezt Rey mondta, hogy nem beszélsz vele.</p>
<p>Nem fojtotta meg.</p>
<p>Akármit is mondott volna, az elhalt Ren torkában, mert megfordult. A fekete köpenye csapkodott mögötte, majd kirontott a házból.</p>
<p>Dameron vetett Huxra egy <em>„te vagy az alárendeltje, neked tudnod kell, hogy mi van” </em>pillantást, de Hux hallgatott.</p>
<p>Ren nem maradt sokáig távol, amikor visszaért, lábbal rúgta ki az ajtót, ami engedelmesen kinyílt, és nyikorgott. Bevonult, mint a vihar, a halál, és a kezében tartott fekete-narancs valamit nekivágta az ajtó melletti falnak.</p>
<p>A sarokba.</p>
<p>Ren hatalmas, erős teste szinte teljesen eltakarta, de Hux felismerte Reyt.</p>
<p>Rey tenyere a deszkáknak tapadt. Az állát felszegte. Néma kihívás volt benne, de nem fejtette le magáról Ren kemény ujjait. A nyakában sálként, furcsán dermedten feküdt Millicent, aki meg sem mozdult, pedig a falhoz szorulni kényelmetlen lehetett.</p>
<p>A macska nem volt vizes. Rey igen.</p>
<p>Ren alkarja a lány mellkasának feszült. Vér kenődött szét Rey szeplőin.</p>
<p>– Én is örülök, hogy újra látlak – mondta a lány.</p>
<p>Gúnyos volt a hangja.</p>
<p>Dameron megfeszült Hux mellett. Megfeszültek az izmai, ahogy mozdulni akart, de Hux megfogta a felkarját.</p>
<p>– Nem érdemes őket megzavarni. Csak rosszul járhatsz vele. A legjobb esetben megfojtanak, ha nincs szerencséd, turkálnak kicsit a fejedben.</p>
<p>– De…</p>
<p>Hux megrázta a fejét, és végre, ki tudja, miért, de Poe Dameron hallgatott rá.</p>
<p>Ren fekete, kesztyűs keze elveszett Rey hajában, az orra súrolta az arcát, ahogy lehajolt hozzá, és a lány felnézett rá. Biztos nem volt kényelmes ilyen közelről nézni Renre, de az arcán nyoma sem volt a kényelmetlenségnek.</p>
<p>– Elengeded Millicentet, mielőtt felkened szegényt a falra?</p>
<p>– Úgy érted, mielőtt téged kenlek fel, te kis, butus jedi? Mert megérdemelnéd…</p>
<p>Rey arca egészen újfajta árnyalatot öltött. Közelebb volt a bíborhoz, mint a piroshoz.</p>
<p>Dameron összerezzent.</p>
<p>Millicent remegett, amikor az Erő elengedte, aztán Rey súgott neki valamit, majd bágyadtan megsimogatta, aztán Ren karját simogatta végig egy ujjal. Mindenképpen Ren javára szólt, hogy meg sem rezzent, ha érzett is valamit.</p>
<p>Millicent méltatlankodva nyávogott, aztán leugrott a lány nyakából. Kinyújtózott, majd mosakodni kezdett.</p>
<p>– Mit érdemelnék meg? Hogy megbüntess? – dorombolta Rey.</p>
<p>Korántsem ismerte annyira a lányt, hogy tudjon olvasni az arcvonásaiban, a mondataiban, de Hux úgy fordította magának, hogy: <em>Gyere, csináld! Engedem.</em></p>
<p>Ren is, mert Rey talpa már nem ért le a földre, a feje a falnak koppant volna, ha Ren kesztyűs keze nem tartja a tarkóját.</p>
<p>– Ostoba jedi – mormolta Ren. Óvatosan húzta hátra Rey fejét – a hajánál fogva, és csókolta meg, aztán a kesztyűs keze már nem szorította a tarkóját, nem tartotta tovább. Hux nem látta, hogy pontosan mit csinál pontosan, de Rey felnyüszített.</p>
<p>Lehunyta a szemét – de ha látott volna, akkor sem vette volna őket észre. Az arca piros volt – félig a vágytól, félig a zavartól. A teste megrándult, mintha fájdalmat vagy gyönyört érezne.</p>
<p>Ren lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja, ez a második már gyengéd volt. Ebben már nem volt ott a veszély, se a rettegés. Ez már kettejükről szólt, nem a közönségükről.</p>
<p>Abban is kételkedett, hogy egyáltalán tisztában vannak-e azzal, hogy nincsenek egyedül. Rey pici ujjai beletúrtak Ren sötét hajába. Túl intim volt ez is.</p>
<p>– <em>Legfőbb Vezér</em>.</p>
<p>Rey megismételte a megszólítást, és Hux rájött, hogy mit csinál. Ren józan eszére próbál hatni. Egyelőre kevés sikerrel, mert váratlanul elhallgatott, és beharapta az ajkát, hogy elfojtson egy nyögést, vagy egy kiáltást.</p>
<p>Ren ujjai a nyakára kulcsolódtak. Rey felszegte a fejét, hogy a férfi hüvelykujja megtalálja a helyét az álla alatt.</p>
<p>Így csókolta meg, és Hux látta, hogy lazul bele a csókba, hogy lesz könnyedebb a tartása, enyhébb a szorítást.</p>
<p>Nem beszéltek – vagyis nem olyan hangosan, hogy mások is hallják, bár Hux mintha egyszer hallott volna egy <em>„butus kislányt”,</em> de próbált inkább nem odafigyelni. Nem akart a szobában sem lenni, nem akarta végignézni, ahogy Ren megdugja Reyt.</p>
<p>A mindene az volt, hogy titkokat tudott, de nem akarta ismerni, nem akarta látni Rey arcát, amikor ártatlan és védtelen.</p>
<p>Dameron felállt a földről. Remegett a lába, de tett egy lépést Ren és Rey felé.</p>
<p>Hux is felállt. Millicent odament hozzá. Úgy nézett rá, mintha elárulta volna, mert éppen akkor fosztotta volna meg a kényelmes fekhelyétől.</p>
<p>– Mindjárt, ha eddig kibírtad, maradj szépen nyugton! – morogta a macskának, majd az ostoba felkelőhöz fordult. Szinte sziszegett, amikor megszólalt: – Te magad mondtad, Rey tud vigyázni magára, akkor viselkedj is úgy.</p>
<p>Dameron felhorkantott. Hux most az egyszer egyetértett vele. Rey nagyjából szétolvadt Ren karjában, és lehetetlennek tűnt, hogy tudjon vigyázni magára.</p>
<p>Millicent fújt egyet.</p>
<p>Hux engedelmesen visszaült.</p>
<p>Millicent elfoglalta a helyét az ölében.</p>
<p>A macska bundája száraz volt, a teste meleg és sértetlen.</p>
<p>Millicent gyengéden beleharapott a kezébe, a fejére húzta, amikor elfelejtette rögtön megsimogatni.</p>
<p>A szőre helyenként összecsomósodott, sár és vér tapadt bele, de a macska sértetlen volt. Rey a macskát mentette, nem magát.</p>
<p>A lány felvinnyogott, tompán. Hux biztosra vette, hogy Ren az, aki nem engedi, aki befogja a száját, vagy olyan erősen szorítja a torkát, hogy ne kiálthasson, de igaza volt.</p>
<p>Nekik nem volt joguk hallani Rey gyönyörét.</p>
<p>Az csak Rennek szólt.</p>
<p>Egyedül neki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Kylo Ren</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Rey.</em>
</p>
<p>Megkönnyebbült.</p>
<p>A szavak azonban elhaltak a nyelvén. Ha megszólal, akkor azzal elárulja magát, kimondja, és mások is megtudják, hogy mennyire fontos neki Rey. Amit meg mások tudnak, az elárulható, elveszthető, mert amit senki sem tud, az biztonságos.</p>
<p>A lány bőre nyirkos volt, de legalább vacogott. Legalább fázott. Tudta, hogy az a legrosszabb, ha egy test már képtelen dideregni, akkor a halálból kell visszahozni.</p>
<p>Magához ölelte az esőben, csókolta, csókolta bent is a düledező falak között.</p>
<p>Csendben.</p>
<p>Ne kelljen kérdeznie.</p>
<p>Magában sem. Magától sem.</p>
<p>A legfontosabb egymásnak tett fogadalmaik, ígéreteik mindig némák voltak, és most is nehezére esett kimondani.</p>
<p>Csak annyit kellett volna, hogy <em>féltelek</em>, de nem tudta. Mert hiába némák a hangok az elméjében, kicsavarták mindenből a jót, hogy csak a romlottat kapja vissza, csak a torzat. Az apja szerette, de megölte őt, mert nem eléggé és nem jól szerette.</p>
<p>Rey fontos volt. Nem hagyhatta, hogy mások lássák őket együtt, hallják, ha Rey zokog a gyönyörtől.</p>
<p>Nem lehet kedves, nem lehet gyengéd.</p>
<p>Mert felhasználják. Mert elveszik tőle.</p>
<p>Ő a Legfőbb Vezér, és a Legfőbb Vezér elveszi azt, ami jár neki.</p>
<p>Megszorította Rey torkát. Nem eléggé ahhoz, hogy teljesen elvágja a levegő útját, csak annyira, hogy érezzen minden riadt, kis szívverést, hogy minden rebegő lélegzetvétel az övé legyen.</p>
<p>Rey rémülten nézett rá, de ellazult. Megengedte neki, hogy ha akarja, akár meg is fojthatja. Nem tiltakozott, nem bújt ki a fogásából, pedig megtehette volna. A falnak simult, és Ben közelebb lépett, térde becsúszott a lány combja közé.</p>
<p>A szoknyája, a fűzője úgy tapadt rá, mint a fekete festék.</p>
<p>Le akarta venni. Megmutatni neki, mit érez. Nem voltak egyedül, hogy megtehesse, hogy lemeztelenítse.</p>
<p>A karjában tarthatta, de mégsem.</p>
<p>Ben engedte, hogy az Erő átvizsgálja a helyet, érezte Rose kezdődő megfázását, látta az álmait, Hux úgy tett, mintha nem figyelne. Dameron nem titkolta a rosszallását, az aggodalmát.</p>
<p>Megérezte Rey lüktető bizonytalanságát, a félelmét, hogy magára hagyja, hogy nem jön érte, hogy kizárja.</p>
<p>Rey tekintete rávillant. Riadt volt.</p>
<p>Meg akarta mutatni Reynek, hogy fontos, hogy vele legyen, hogy vele merjen sebezhető lenni, és őszinte, még akkor is, ha ez a két dolog valójában ugyanaz.</p>
<p>A titkuk maradt, amikor a könnyű, fekete szoknya alá nyúlt. Nem finomkodott, nem becézett, nem húzta az időt.</p>
<p>Rey nedves volt, készen állt rá – nem mintha ezt érezte volna a kesztyűn át, de abból, ahogy megmozdult, ahogy szélesebbre tárta a lábát neki, abból tudta.</p>
<p>Gyors volt – kíméletlenebb, mint szokott lenni. Nem hagyott időt Reynek, hogy megszokja a kezet a combja között, a csiklóján, vagy az ujját a hüvelyében.</p>
<p>– Ben.</p>
<p>Rey az alsó ajkába nyomta a fogát. Fogakra és puha ajkakra szűkült le a világa. Ő akart lenni az, aki harap, aki nyomot hagy Rey testén – legyen az a szája, a nyaka, vagy a feneke. Csak azért, hogy tudja, hogy az övé, hogy nincs egyedül.</p>
<p>– Maradj csöndben, butus kislány.</p>
<p>Rey szeme kitágult, kinyitotta a száját, aztán becsukta. Nem szólt semmit, és Ben egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott.</p>
<p>Biztos, hogy jól csinálja? Nem lépett-e át egy határt, ami túl sok? Ami túl durva? De nme kellett kérdeznie, mert Rey belelazult abba, ahogy szorította a torkát.</p>
<p>Ezek szerint nem.</p>
<p>– Okos, kis jedi vagy – súgta a fülébe.</p>
<p>Elmosolyodott, amikor Rey megborzongott a keze alatt. Az ő Reye közel volt a gyönyörhöz, csak miatta, csak az ő érintése miatt.</p>
<p>Megcsókolta. Most gyengéden, hogy Rey tudja, hogy ilyen is lehet.</p>
<p>Csak egy ujjal hatolt bele. Rey felnyögött, de máskülönben csendben maradt.</p>
<p>– Milyen ügyes vagy! Tudtam, hogy tudsz csendes is lenni, kis jedi.</p>
<p>A hüvelykujjával érezte, hogy lüktet a teste. Mint egy második, erősebb szív.</p>
<p>Szorosabban fogta Rey nyakát. Rey zihált. Felvinnyogott, amikor az orgazmustól összerándult a kis teste, és ha nem tartja meg, akkor összecsuklik.</p>
<p>Simogatta, és Rey a mellkasára dőlve pihegett.</p>
<p>– Miért zártál ki?</p>
<p>Nem tudott elég számonkérő lenni, az arca még piros volt, a szeme furcsán csillogott. A hangja fátyolos volt.</p>
<p>– El kellett intéznem valamit.</p>
<p>– Amiről én nem tudhattam?</p>
<p>Nem fenyegetett, nem vádaskodott, csak olyan tompa lett a hangja, hogy Ben szíve összeszorult.</p>
<p>– Nem tudlak meglepni, ha folyton beleláthatsz az elmémbe.</p>
<p>Csodálkozást érzett a félig zárt köteléken át, azon, amin végignézte, hogy zuhan a mélybe.</p>
<p>Ben megborzongott.</p>
<p>– Még sosem lepett meg senki – súgta Rey, mint egy titkot, és Ben a karjába akarta kapni. Minden érintéssel meglepni, kényeztetni.</p>
<p>Nem tudott mit mondani.</p>
<p>Ő csak rossz családba született. Túl szenvedélyesek, túl elszántak voltak a szülei, de ott voltak vele, még akkor is, ha félték az erejét, ha fontosabb volt nekik minden, mint ő. Rey árva volt, és nem ismerte meg, hogy mi az, ha gondoskodnak róla, ha összekócolják a haját. Lehetett gyerekként bosszantó, de legalább Ben ismerte.</p>
<p>Előtte Rey nem ismerte, hogy milyen az érintés, ha szeret.</p>
<p>Közel akarta tartani magához. Rey engedte, hogy felemelje. A tűz mellé akarta vinni. Ott voltak a többiek, de ott melegebb volt, és most, hogy a gyönyör már nem festette Rey bőrét pirosra, ijesztő volt, hogy mennyire hideg a bőre még mindig.</p>
<p>Rey azonban a vállára tett kézzel megállította.</p>
<p>– Mi a meglepetés?</p>
<p>– A jedik nem türelmetlenek – felelte Ben. A mosolya elárulta őket, de képtelen volt komolyságot erőltetni magára, amikor még hozzátette: – A jedik nyugodtak, higgadtak, nem mennek el attól, ha valaki a szoknyájuk alá nyúl.</p>
<p>Rey minden egyes szaváért megütötte. Nem erősen. Meg sem érezte.</p>
<p>– Nem vagyok jedi! – sziszegte.</p>
<p>– Nem? Pedig te lehetnél a leggyönyörűbb jedi, akit valaha láttam.</p>
<p>– Luke valóban nem volt túl csinos.</p>
<p>Rey megfeszült a karjában.</p>
<p>Bele sem kellett néznie az elméjébe, hogy tudja, azon tűnődik, rosszat mondott-e azzal, hogy kimondta Skywalker nevét.</p>
<p>Ben belecsípett a fenekébe.</p>
<p>– Ben! – nyüszített fel Rey.</p>
<p>– Ha ilyen tiszteletlenül beszélsz a bölcs, jedi mesterekről, akkor kénytelen leszek megfegyelmezni az engedetlen tanítványokat – mondta Ben.</p>
<p>Rey összehúzott szemmel nézett rá.</p>
<p>Ben ismét a fenekébe csípett.</p>
<p>Rey megugrott a karjában, felvinnyogott, és gyanakodva pislogott rá, amikor Ben lustán elvigyorodott. Felkiáltott, amikor megütötte a fenekét.</p>
<p>Nem durván. Nem úgy, hogy utána percekig fájjon – azt majd máskor, amikor egyedül maradnak, Reyt is inkább meglepte, mint fájdalmat okozott neki.</p>
<p>A lány meghúzta a haját.</p>
<p>Ben felnyögött.</p>
<p>– És ezért mi jár, Legfőbb Vezér? A térdedre fektetsz és elfenekelsz?</p>
<p>– Ha szükséges, akkor pálcával is.</p>
<p>Dameron, az az idegesítő, felkelő pilóta felhördült a tűznél. Ez bebizonyította, amit egyébként is sejtett: hogy figyelik őket, csak ő volt vigyázatlan, és nem érdekelte, hogy látják-e őket, amíg Rey a kezében van, és Ben tudta, hogy hibázott: elárulta magukat.</p>
<p>Rey megfeszült a karjában.</p>
<p>Elpirult, még a füle is, még a mellkasa is.</p>
<p>Meg akarta csókolni, de Rey túlságosan tudatába került a kellemetlenül jelenlévő társaságuknak, és nem akarta még jobban kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni.</p>
<p>Nem tette le. A csókról le tud mondani, de arról, hogy megint a karjában tartsa, nem. Ha Dameron, vagy bárki – itt vetett egy pillantást Huxra, akit azonban látszólag csak a macskája érdekelt – megjegyzést tesz, annak letépi a fejét.</p>
<p>Ben sötéten pillantott Dameronra, aki egy kicsit elsápadt az átható tekintettől.</p>
<p>Gyengéden ültette le Reyt a tűz mellé, az ölébe, és húzta közel magához. Hátulról is melegítette.</p>
<p>A szoknya felgyűrődött Rey derekán. Bent egy pillanatra megkísértette, hogy kiszabadítsa magát a nadrágból, félrehúzza Rey bugyiját, és a többiek között ülve magáévá tegye.</p>
<p>Szűk lenne-e? Vagy inkább elviselhetetlenül nedves és engedelmes?</p>
<p>Nem moccant, karja megfeszült Rey körül.</p>
<p>Még így is – ebben az erőátka pózban is – hozzádörzsölődött a farka Rey fenekéhez, és az idegesítő, kis Rey természetesen nem tudott nyugton maradni.</p>
<p>Észrevennék, nem tudná igazán kiélvezni. Túlságosan szerette, ha Rey zokog vagy sikolt a gyönyörtől, ahhoz, hogy lemondjon róla. Az is nehéz volt, elvesztegetett lehetőség, amikor megujjazta a fal mellett.</p>
<p>Az ujja belevájt Rey combjába.</p>
<p>Rey felnyüszített.</p>
<p>– Nem fogok bírni magammal, ha még egyszer megmozdulsz. Itt foglak megdugni, és nem fog érdekelni, hogy ki látja, ahogy beléd hatolok – súgta bele az édes, kis fülbe. – Megteszed a kedvemért, hogy jó leszel, és nem mozdulsz addig, amíg nem mondom?</p>
<p>Rey megborzongott, de aztán lassan bólintott.</p>
<p>– Mondd ki! – dorombolta a nyakába.</p>
<p>Rey felszisszent, de mozdulatlan marad. Az, hogy megértette, és azt tette, amit kért, majdnem elég volt hozzá, hogy beváltsa a fenyegetését.</p>
<p>El kellett képzelnie Hux meglepett tekintetét, Dameron fintorát, hogy uralkodjon magán.</p>
<p>Rey jól viselkedett. Ült az ölében, csendben, mozgás nélkül. A combja Ben lábára nehezedett, de nem szólalt meg. Legalábbis nem úgy, hogy mások is hallják.</p>
<p><em>Ígértél meglepetést? Mi az?</em> – kérdezte hirtelen a köteléken át.</p>
<p>Bosszantsa? Ne bosszantsa? De Rey az elméjében sérülékenynek és szomorúnak tűnt.</p>
<p>Vajon fájdalmat okozott? Óvatosan behatolt Rey tudatába, és Rey engedte, megnyílt előtte, mint esőben a sivatagi virág. Érezte a félelmét, a szorongását, hogy mennyire nem volt önmaga, mert eddig az önmaga túloldalán mindig ott volt valaki más.</p>
<p>Ismeretlen. Ellenség. Szerető.</p>
<p>
  <em>Megmutatom.</em>
</p>
<p>Felidézte az emléket, aztán átlökte Reynek. Az emlékben zöld fűszálak között gázolt át, magas, élő fák között lépdelt, és a ház ugyanúgy az erdő mélyén bújt meg, mint ez a szánalmas, kis viskó, de az szép volt, kicsivel nagyobb, mint, amiben melegedtek, mint az ázott nyulak.</p>
<p>Aztán megmutatta, hogy veszi meg, hogy fizet érte.</p>
<p>– Gondoltam, szeretnél egy titkos otthont, ami a mienk – súgta a fülébe.</p>
<p>Rey a karjába kapaszkodott. Megmozdult, de Ben nem szólt, mert könnyek peregtek a lány arcán.</p>
<p>– Van egy másik fele is – súgta Reynek, amikor kijött az emlékből, és lassan pislogott körbe a szobában, ami olyannyira eltért attól, mint amit az imént látott.</p>
<p>– Mi?</p>
<p>– Majd meglátod, ha kettesben maradunk.</p>
<p>Rey a mellkasához hajtotta a fejét, és ellazult az ölelésében.</p>
<p>Ben csókot nyomott a halántékára, amikor nem látta őket senki, csak Millicent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Millicent</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nem volt elég kétszer elveszni. Hux még mindig nem tanult a hibáiból, mert csak hívogatta, cirógatta. Most persze simogatta, de amikor Millicentnek szüksége volt rá a viharban, hiába várta. De túl jó volt. Túl kedves, hogy megtagadja önmagától.</p>
<p>Nem dorombolt. Ezt azért nem érdemli meg a vörös kétlábú.</p>
<p>Huxnak ügyes ujjai voltak.</p>
<p>– Mit csinált veled Rey, hogy ilyen száraz vagy?</p>
<p>Rey a neve hallatán felnyögött álmában. Kylo Ren karja megfeszült a dereka körül, ő ébren maradt. Mindketten a párzás szagától bűzölögtek. Persze valószínűleg azt hitték, hogy nem látja senki – vagy nem érdekelte őket sem a kék szempár, sem a sárga.</p>
<p>Lehet, hogy ők békében pihentek, de azokat a nyafogó hangokat Millicent nem tudta elfelejteni, mintha Ren egy zsák kismacskát bántott volna.</p>
<p>Először meg akarta támadni, de aztán rájött, hogy nem a fajtársai vannak veszélyben, hanem csak Rey próbál csendben maradni.</p>
<p>– Ha megkérem, meggyógyítja Rose-t is? – kérdezte tőle Hux, mintha Millicent tudta volna a választ erre a kérdésre, vagy ha érdekelte volna, hogy a pöttöm lázadóval mi lesz.</p>
<p>– Reggel – mormogta Kylo Ren. – Úgyis gyakorolnia kell.</p>
<p>Rey megmozdult a karjában. Ásított.</p>
<p>Kylo Ren ujja belemart a lány csípőjébe. Ha karmai lennének, már úsznának a vérben.</p>
<p>– Mit kell gyakorolnom? – kérdezte Rey.</p>
<p>– A gyógyítást – magyarázta Kylo Ren döbbenetesen türelmesen, de valószínűleg ezt tette a kétlábúakkal a szex. – Te a saját életerődből merítesz, mint ahogy a sötét oldal teszi, de a jedik a környező, mindent átszövő Erőt mozgatják meg.</p>
<p>– Ó – mondta Rey, és visszabújt Kylo Ren karjába, és szinte rögtön szuszogott tovább.</p>
<p>Ren megérintette a fülét.</p>
<p>Millicent elnyúlt Hux ölében. Talán mégiscsak engedni fogja azt a fülsimogatást.</p>
<p>Talán.</p>
<p>Ha nem most, akkor majd máskor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>